


And You Were Mine

by ThatEreriGirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Tangled (2010), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Disney, Disney AU, Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, Gangs, I will tag more as I write more/post more chapters, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Loki Feels, M/M, Slow Burn, Tony Feels, lots of disney references, mafia, there is gang related stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEreriGirl/pseuds/ThatEreriGirl
Summary: Tony and his siblings have been trapped in their tower for all their lives. But when Loki suddenly shows up with secrets and a mystery of his own, Tony convinces him to take them to see the floating lights for Tony's 18th birthday. While Tony slowly figures out just who the hell he (and the world) is, and Loki runs for his life, they both learn what being in love meansOrA Frostiron version of the Disney movie Tangled, in which Tony wants to see the floating lights and Loki is trying to save his own life, but ends up saving so much more





	1. Frigga's Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Baby Abbey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Baby+Abbey).



> I'm honestly really excited about this work and I've already written several chapters of it :P (all in all, I've written 46k+ words so far, and a lot more to go). I already know the entire plot line and how it's all going to play out, it's just a matter of putting it down onto paper! (Or computer? Depending on how you look at it, lol)  
> Now go, read.

Frigga bit her lip and rubbed the rough, mesh fabric of her dress, taking comfort in it's abrasive treatment. Anxiety coursed through her veins, ringing, buzzing, like a swarm of angry bees. She had another vision and the one person she needed to speak to about it wasn't bloody there with her.

This wasn't going well. This wasn't going well at _all._

“Where is Nick Fury? I must know where he is,” Frigga shouted to the guards as she stepped into the throne room. Irritation was bubbling into her normally calm and controlled voice. But the guards stood and said nothing, only adding to the woman’s ever-growing rage.

“You may _speak_ ,” she insisted towards the silent warriors. But they didn't say a word, not so much as a single solitary glance.

“Fine,” she snarled as she swiftly grabbed her dress and spun around, “it's not like any of you are good for anything but standing.”

She couldn't wait for Odin to return to speak to him. She needed to find Fury, and quick. Why was it, that when you need someone the most they just magically disappear?

Bubbles of anxiety rose in her chest, and caused her heart to race in an uncomfortably panicky way. Where was her trusted warrior?

Where _was_ he?

“Cool it darling,” she whispered to herself, trying to get her heart to stop palpitating.

“Your highness?”

A young female voice called out from across the hall, nearly startling Frigga.

“Is something the matter?” the voice came again when the queen did not immediately answer.

Frigga turned at the address and was faced with a young girl of the age of about 15. She had a doe-looking face that instantly reminded Frigga of a deer. She had kind eyes, and small, elf-like ears, wavy strands of dark hair tucked neatly behind them. She had a single flower nestled in the beginnings of a braid on the right side of her head, and although it seemed so simple, it was very beautiful.

She was too young. Way too young.

Frigga took note of that.

“No my little one,” she responded kindly. She pivoted to completely face the young child, “I am simply looking for Nick Fury. I have something of much importance to tell him.”

The girl's wide, emerald green eyes blinked with respect and intelligence.

“Oh, I do believe that he left just recently with the king, my lady,” she informed the queen. Frigga frowned at that. Fury never went anywhere else unless with her permission. He was _her_ warrior, _her_ guard. Odin wouldn't take him without first discussing it with her.

“What? For what? I was not notified of this,” Frigga exclaimed, taken aback.

The young girl looked entirely uncomfortable and nervous under the questioning gaze of the royal, and at the questions she had no answers to.

“I… I am not sure, your highness. I only saw them leave on their horses together,” she provided quietly. But Frigga didn't pay much mind to the answer. She was too busy looking at the girl in closer attention, taking in the details of her frame and face.

She had freckles dotted around her cheeks, nose, and eyes that made her look innocent. Her eyes sparkled, and she held her head down in an obedient and submissive way.

Frigga should train her to be a warrior.

“Thank you for the info little one. What is your name?”

The young girl looked up with wide eyes again.

“U-um! My name's Anfallare. But I'm mostly just called Anne,” she replied. She bowed her head once more. Frigga smiled and nodded.

“I hope to see you around again, Anne.”

~

“You are _despicable,_ husband,” Frigga sneered. Odin had just walked into the throne room, followed by both Nick and several other guards, while Frigga sat proudly on the throne, looking more suited for it than the King. Odin paid no attention to the fact Frigga sat in it, but instead, heeded the insult with a look of puzzlement.

“My love?”

“You took my most trusted warrior without speaking a word to me! I must take him now, so if you have any further business with him, do it another time,” Frigga snapped as she swiftly stood, “Nick. Follow me at once, I have news of much importance.”

Frigga stepped down from the throne and walked past the two men, not bothering to wait for a response.

Nick silently bowed to Odin and obediently followed the queen, who was clearly seething with frustration.

“This ought to be just great,” Fury muttered to himself.

Frigga didn't speak a word as she walked towards her personal library, determination in her every step. Nick could clearly sense the worry that came off of her in waves, replacing her previous frustration.

Nick frowned at that. What could possibly be worrying her so much that she needed to talk to him so urgently?

The two arrived at the library, and Frigga closed the large doors. She didn't settle onto the couch the way she usually did when the two conversed about business matters, but instead, she paced.

“I had a vision, Fury,” Frigga started without a second thought, “one of great chaos and pain.”

Nick, who was pouring Frigga and himself a drink, frowned, and stopped midway.

“A… vision? Another one?”

He settled the glass down and it made a small 'tap’ sound on its glass holder.

“Yes,” she insisted, as if Fury had defied her, “Last night. I awoke and you weren't here, I have waited many of hours to speak to you about it.”

The woman's voice seemed to become increasingly hostile, and Nick put his hands up in retreat.

“I am here now my lady. But with all due respect, if it is so important, why don't you just get to the point?”

Frigga would have slapped anyone else who spoke to her that way, but she cared for and loved the warrior too much to do so. She already knew how he was, from the moment he was a little baby. Stubborn. Defiant. Strong-willed.

Frigga let out a breath and tried to gather her bearings, willing herself to put her thoughts into sentences.

“I… I saw five. Five… little ones. Five babies, five royals. They were young, barely old enough to speak, let alone open their eyes. And… a king.”

Something akin to fear slithered its way into her eyes, and Nick frowned even further at that.

“A… king? As in Odin?”

Frigga shook her head and began to pace again.

“No. Odin is a… benevolent king. An, in a way, understanding one. With his flaws. This… this was a malevolent one. I could sense it in his voice, in his throne.”

“His throne?” Fury questioned.

“Yes. It was a large, grey one. Bigger than even Odin's, much larger. Similar to that of a Titan's. And… so many bowed before him. So many, too many to make out,” Frigga explained, her voice shaky.

“A Titan? M’am, Titans to do not rule in the same way that we do, they are entirely diplomatic,” Fury protested.

“ _Exactly_ ,” Frigga hissed, facing towards Nick with a finger pointed out, “they have never once been interested in any sort of throne so why, _why_ did I see that? And the children, why did I see them?”

“Is there anything else you saw?” Fury asked. Frigga bit her lip and put her hand back down. She cast her gaze away from his, making it clear she didn't want to say what was next on her mind. But she did so anyways. 

“The children were bathed in blood, and their mothers, screaming. It was,” she shook her head, “It was horrible. Horrifying.”

The two went silent, a buzz of thought humming back and forth in the air. The only sound made was the songs of crickets and the small breeze.

“What… do you think it means?” Fury asked quietly, breaking the silence.

The first time Frigga ever had a vision, it was one concerning him. He didn't believe anything she had said, more or less believe it actually meant anything aside from being an idle dream. But that vision came true, along with the second one she had after. And Fury learned. It should've been obvious from the start. As a child, he was consistently told that visions from a mage weren't anything to take lightly.

Frigga shook her head and sat. The exhaustion was taking its toll now that she had gotten it off her mind. But the anxiety did not fade.

“The children came from the five kingdoms we honored to protect,” Frigga started, hesitation entering her voice, “I… believe that they must be protected.”

Frigga looked up and met her trusted warrior in his eyes.

“How do you propose we do _that_?” Fury asked, baffled, “the kingdoms are so far apart from each other and…”

He trailed off as he read the Queen’s gaze, calculating what each of her emotions said.

Oh.

_Oh._

“Oh. Oh, jesus Christ, my lady, no,” he protested, back up, “I can’t do anything, there is _no_ way in hell that I can do something like th-”

“Nick something _must_ be done,” Frigga pushed, “We have to save those children or something bad will happen to them, and then the rest of the kingdoms.”

“How am I supposed to save five children I don't even _know_?!”

“The five kingdoms. The five kingdoms of our Union, the newborns. You must rescue them, save them, take them far away before-” Frigga’s increasingly anxious rambling was cut off by Fury.

“ _How?!_ ” he snapped. Her anxiety was transferring to him through her words, as if a vessel.

“We have time, we have time Nick. Time to prepare,” Frigga whispered, hoping the more quiet tone would calm her, and him, down, “I will train you even more, I will provide you with that you need, and I will guide you. But… I need your help. Nick, I fear the balance of the world, of all the kingdoms, now lies with us.”

“You had the vision. So why must I do this?” Nick protested, his eyes swimming with newfound fear. He has never once been tasked with such a large and important expedition.

Frigga stood and smiled, resolve in her eyes.

“Because I am not fit to do so. Not now, and not after,” she said, “And you are much stronger than I am now. It is a vision for me to pass on, and yours, to fulfill. I fear that I must remain here.”

Fury almost scoffed at the comparison in power, knowing only that it was an excuse for something else she didn't wish to share. But he learned well enough not to push any further.

“I can't do this alone, that's absolutely asinine,” Fury retorted, not bothering to put a filter on his language, “Going to the five kingdoms alone will-”

“You will not be alone. I will be sending Maria Hill and Phil Coulson to accompany you. They will aid you in any way needed.”

“You're going to bring _those_ two?”

Frigga nodded.

“They may be new warriors but they are smart and stealthy, and have minds of their very own. They would suit you well on your journey.”

Fury opened his mouth to respond, but found that he didn't know what to say. This was crazy. There was no way he could just measly rescue five children, all royals. That's… practically treason.

His head was buzzing to no end.

With a sigh and a rub of the face, he knew all too well he couldn't defy her. And if this was her vision, it was important. He couldn't make the same mistake he did once before.

“Okay… when does this… thing start?”

Frigga’s eyes filled with relief at the finality of Fury's resolve. She looked down at her pregnant stomach and rubbed it protectively, smiling softly.

“Once he is born.”


	2. The Siblings

“Heeey, that wasn't fair!” Thor protested indignantly. Natasha smirked.

“You’re just a bad player,” she shot back, soaking in her victory. Again.

“Bruuuuce!” Thor whined, pouting. Bruce ,who was busy reading his book, hummed in response, never more uninterested. 

“Hmm?”

“Nat is being mean!”

“Is she being mean or is she just being Nat?”

“Both,” Thor muttered, defeated. He knew that Bruce was too entranced in his new book to save him this time.

The three kids sat around a chess board on the ground, playing as they usually did. It was their daily routine: Thor would constantly try and best his sister, while Bruce either sat and watched, or read a book and idly listened to their side comments or protests.

“I’ll play with you Thor,” Steve said kindly as he joined the mini circle, “Since you always win when I do it. You're much better than me.”

“But not better than Nat,” he whined again. Natasha rolled her eyes in exasperation.

“Stop being a baby.”

“Yah Thor, stop being a baby,” Tony mimicked as he too joined the circle, sitting down next to Bruce.

“Whatcha reading Brucie?” he asked, completely uninterested in the game of chess.

“All the Bright Places,” he responded distractedly as he turned a page. Tony nodded, and the two said no more to each other. It was always just a comfortable silence between them, and if not that, a heated argument on what scientific facts were and weren't right, according to their books. 

“OH OH I'll play Steve if you don't, Thor!” Clint shouted from across the room. Tony winced at the sudden shout and glared at him.

“We're all right here Clint, no need to let the rest of the damn world hear you,” he retorted. Clint stuck his tongue out and flipped him off in response.

“Tony!” Steve protested. Tony looked at him and raised a brow.

“Yes?”

“Watch your language!” he practically squeaked. Tony opened his mouth to tell him to shut the actual hell up, but their father walked in right in that moment, interrupting his chance to do so. 

“Why are you all making so much noise?” he muttered, annoyed, “You're giving me a headache.”

“Father, please excuse us. We didn't mean to,” Steve apologized instantly. Tony rolled his eyes at his idiotic brother. He clearly wasn't taking Tony's “assertive” lessons to heart.

“It's Clint's fault. He's the one who shouted from across the room,” Tony accused, “all of us haven't said or done anything.”

“What the heck?! I'm not the only one here!” Clint argued angrily, “stop being so grumpy.”

Tony glared straight at the other boy, his eyes filled with anger.

“I'm _not_ grumpy you're just annoying,” he snapped, getting ready to stand up, “The amount of _ignorance_ you have sometimes is-”

“Ignorance that _I_ have?! Have you looked at yourself? Your head is so big I'm surprised it fits anywhere in this house,” Clint spat.

Tony swiftly stood and clenched his fist, ignoring Bruce's soft protests.

“You want to come over and-?!”

Their father, Nick Fury, snapped at all of them to shut their mouths.

“All of you! Stop fighting and go do your own things or whatever. Clint, Tony, take a goddamn rest would you? You're going to scare the birds away,” he snapped, “I'm going out, okay? Just… Thor. No setting anything on fire again. You're making up for all the damages if you do. No help from me next time, got it?”

Thor nodded obediently. The last accident took so long and much work to recover from.

“Same goes for you Tony. No blowing stuff up. I mean it,” he glared accusingly at the boy. Tony glared at the ground, but nodded.

“Promise,” he muttered. He was trying his best to cool the hot anger still coursing through him.

“Thank you. Now… Natasha? Watch over everybody,” Fury directed. Natasha nodded.

“Yes father.”

“Good. I will be back by sundown. Everything better be the exact same as I left.” 

With that, the man turned and opened the large window he always left out of.

“Clint?”

“Oh, uh, yes,” he said, flustered. He grabbed the rope right next to him, and walked towards the window himself, looping it around the small hook that Bruce and Tony had made right outside the window. Fury nodded his thanks, and grabbed onto it. Steve and Thor automatically came forward, lowering Fury down until he reached the ground below. He looked back up at the children and with a blink and a single wave, turned away and made out onto his journey as usual. Clint sighed and pulled the rope back up, letting it curl into its usual position inside of the tower.

“When will we ever be able to go outside?” he wondered wistfully. Natasha stood and began to put the chessboard and pieces away, any future prospects of another game forgotten. 

“You know why we can't,” she said, the tiniest bit of frustration in there, as if she's said the same thing a million times (she has). 

“I know _why_ but still. I just… I want to go out there. I want to be out there. I can't be the only one,” he insisted. The rest of the kids remained silent, their lack of voice as their answer.

The children knew all too well they weren't blood related, even if Fury didn't tell them so. But they were raised together. They played together, argued together, cried and laughed together. And they were family through and through, and for the most part, felt everything that the others did. And they all had one fantasy. The same wish.

To go outside.

“Father needs to stop being so protective,” Thor said sadly, “we can handle ourselves. Especially with him there.”

“He's just too afraid that another Phillip will happen,” Steve defended their adoptive father.

“Well Phillip was stupid. We aren't stupid,” Clint retorted with a roll of his eyes. Bruce looked up from his book at that comment, eyes scornful.

“Clint," he chided, “That's enough.”

“It's true!”

“That's your brother you're talking about,” Bruce snapped, “Show some respect.”

“He isn't my brother. He was Fury’s _real_ kid. We don't have the same blood,” Clint retaliated, glaring at Bruce.

“Then am I not your sister?” Natasha asked quietly. All six siblings turned quiet at the question, and Clint instantly felt guilt flare up in his stomach. He directed his eyes towards her, almost pleadingly, demeanor now completely softer.

“You're my sister Nat. And you're all my brothers,” he tried to fix his words, “I just… I meant that we never knew Phillip. He wasn't alive when we were. I can't…”

Clint trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

“I'm sorry,” he finally finished with a whisper.

Nobody said anything for a moment, making Clint feel increasingly worse. The small ember of guilt in his stomach instantly turned into a giant, fiery ball. He was about to walk up to his room to escape the emotional complication, but alas, Tony sighed, reigning in his anger to come to his brother's aid. He stood and walked towards Clint, pulling him in for a hug.

“It's okay. I understand how you feel,” he murmured quietly. Clint tensed at first, debating whether he should accept or deny the hug. But he eventually relaxed into the gesture, taking comfort in Tony's warmth and closure. He closed his eyes and let his face fall onto Tony's chest. Thor got up and joined the hug as well, and then Steve. Bruce sighed as he closed his book and carefully set it down. He walked towards the small group and put a hand on Clint's shoulder.

“It's okay Clint,” he reassured.

Natasha hesitantly stood up, and wrapped her arms around Steve and Thor.

“We are family,” she declared firmly. Tony and Steve nodded in unison.

“Family.”

~

It was night, and Fury still wasn't back. Thor was sleeping on the couch, using Natasha’s lap as a pillow as she quietly braided his long, golden hair. Bruce had went to his room to sleep, saying that his head hurt, and Steve was sitting by the window their father had left out of, wondering when he'd return. And Clint was simply laying right in the middle of the room, staring up at the stars through their roof window. They called it their “moon warp.” It was one of their only windows that allowed them complete and clear sight of the beautiful shining balls of gas.

Tony sighed as he looked around, drinking in the sight of his siblings and the tranquil mood they all sat in.

Despite all the sarcasm and “I don't really care” attitude he drowned himself in, all he ever wanted was some freedom. Some damn freedom. That's it.

The first time he had asked, he was 12. Nick had only gotten incredibly angry, lecturing him and his sister and brothers on how they weren't ready for the world out there.

_“There are thieves, murderers, kidnappers. People who will deceive you, take you for granted. Do you want that? Because I don't.”_

_"But fa-"_

_"No."_

Those were their father's exact words. Tony still couldn't tell whether there was more anger or worry in his voice that day. It really didn't seem like either.

But one thing _was_ made clear: they weren't going outside anytime soon.

And everyone knew that it was Tony who wanted to go out the most, despite his facade.

All he wanted to do was see the lights. Was that really so much to ask for?

“Hey Tones,” Clint called out from his spot on the floor, “what do you want for your birthday?”

Tony shrugged and went to sit down next to him. He plopped down onto the floor with a dramatic “oof.”

“You're thinking about that already?”

“It's only, like, a week and a half away.”

Tony made a “yah that's true” expression with his mouth and eyes.

“I mean really though, what could you even get me?” he pointed out. Clint shrugged, his eyes closed. Tony knew he was thinking.

“I could make you something. Its worked every year, ya know,” he said. Tony smiled softly and looked up at the stars.

He thought about it. What _did_ he want? He knew for sure he wanted to get out, but that wasn't something Clint could get him. He couldn't get him any books either. Fury got those. So what?

Tony let the peaceful silence ensue as he thought. There wasn't much else he wanted than to at least feel some fucking grass.

“Another bow.”

Yah. He could settle with that. He always loved those.

“Another one? Seriously?”

Tony nodded, and remembered that Clint's eyes were closed.

“Yah. Another one. But with a different design.”

There was yet another moment of silence after that. Tony thought that he might have fallen asleep.

“Okay,” Clint said quietly.

Tony felt a tiny ball of sadness form. He's been feeling that a lot lately. He just wished that Clint was able to give him something more, because Tony knew that the archer wanted to.

Despite his feelings, the siblings all sat in a comfortable silence. Natasha had taken all of Thor's braids out, and began to redo them all. She never seemed to tire of it, and Thor very obviously loved it. It always put him right to sleep.

“Guys! He's back!” Steve suddenly called from the window, jolting Thor awake and startling everyone else. Tony sighed and stood up.

“Guess we gotta throw the rope down now,” he said, irritated at the interruption in peace. Thor heaved himself up with a grunt and Natasha gracefully hopped off the couch.

“Son, the rope!” Fury shouted from down below.

“Hold on a sec!” Steve shouted back in response. The three brothers grabbed the rope and threw it down, watching it unravel. Fury tied his usual loop and put his foot through it, and signaled for them to bring him back up. Steve and Thor began to pull, while Tony simply stood back and watched. They shouldn't have to continuously do this.

“Thank you,” Fury grunted as he stepped into the tower. He waved his adopted sons off and brought the rope back up himself.

“Welcome back,” Thor grumbled, his voice filled with sleep. Nick smirked and patted Thor's head.

“Go to sleep idiot,” he directed with simple care. Thor only nodded with his eyes half closed.

“Nat? You gonna come?” he asked sleepily. Natasha rolled her eyes and nodded.

“Gotta make sure you won't trip up the steps, you big oaf,” she chuckled, “Clint? You gon sleep on the floor?”

Tony walked towards Clint and held a hand out to help him up.

“C'mon Birdy, I think we should all go to bed,” he remarked, “goodnight. Father.”

Fury nodded and set the bag wrapped diagonally across his chest, down.

“Good night to all of you.”

Clint, who still had not said a single word, grabbed Tony's hand.

“Hold on, I have to close the ceiling window,” he mumbled. Nick shook his head.

“I'll do it. It's late.”

Clint stopped in his tracks, and looked back at Nick with astonishment. He always scolded him for not closing it.

“What?”

“I'll close it. Now get yourself to bed,” Nick repeated himself as he walked towards, “Don't make me repeat myself again.”

Clint blinked and looked at Tony, as if for reassurance. Tony only shrugged and began making his way to his room. Clint looked back at Nick, before shaking his head and following after his older brother.

Their father was so finicky.

~

“Rise and shine boys!” Natasha’s loud voice echoed through the tower. Tony winced and groaned. He shifted onto his side and put a pillow over his ear, hoping it would block out her annoying voice.

“Tell her to shut up,” Tony growled to the bunk below his. When he got no response, he frowned and came out from under his pillow shield to look down at the bed.

Nobody was there. Figures. Clint adored his older sister in a very caring and younger sibling like way.

“Clint you motherfucker!” Tony shouted and thrust his face back into his pillow.

“Right back at you!” The boy shouted back from what sounded like downstairs.

“Anthony! Language!” Fury snapped from outside his room. Tony glared into his pillow and didn't bother responding.

“Answer me now, boy. And get out of bed. All your siblings are already up,” he commanded.

“So why does that mean _I_ have to get up?” he retorted. He could practically feel the glare his father gave him through his pillow.

“Fine. You ain't eating then,” was all the man said. Tony heard the sounds of his boots fade further away and travel down the stairs. He childishly stuck his tongue out in defiance.

Thor probably wasn't even damn awake. That boy slept like a bloody rock.

“Tones? If you don't want to get up, I can save you some food,” Steve offered.

“No no, it's fine,” Tony grumbled, “I am bloody getting up.”

Bloody was his only good replacement for “fuck.” He still didn't understand why Fury got so damn mad when he cursed when the man does it himself. All. The. Time. Where did he think Tony even got it?

“Are you sure?”

“Yah. Just… Just make sure Natasha doesn't eat everything please. And shove Thor. I know for a fact he isn't awake,” Tony said.

Steve chuckled and nodded.

“Sure thing, but I think you'd have more success. I hate shoving him onto the floor,” Steve suggested. Tony grinned and instantly sat up. He was the only one who thoroughly enjoyed waking the big blonde up.

“Good idea Steve-o, good fucking idea.”

Oops. That slipped.

“Tony!” Steve squeaked. Tony let himself laugh out loud. He loved how high Steve's voice got.

“J-just come down here and hurry up!” Steve hurried out the door and down the stairs, joining his siblings and their father.

Tony chuckled and heaved himself up with a loud grunt. He sat in his bed, slouched, still not wanting to move, in the _slightest_ but the prospect of seeing Thor being awoken by the floor motivated him to get up.

“Alright Tony, let's go,” he grunted to himself as he swung his legs over the ladder. He shifted himself over to the very edge, and jumped off, landing on the floor with a loud 'thump.’ He swiftly put on the white shirt that hung on his ladder and put it over his head, grabbed his shorts, and shoved those on as well. And with an evil grin, went to go wake his younger brother up.

Thor's room (which was also Steve's) was right across from his, on the other side of their little roundabout. Fury's was right smack dab in the middle, and Natasha's, to the left of that. And Tony and Clint's was right next to hers, just before the stairs. So of course, he always got the brunt of all the ruckus his family made in the morning. And of course, the girl got her own room because why the hell not. Tony always thought that Natasha was favored more than the rest of her brothers. And with good reason, she seemed to be the only reasonable and intelligent one there. Except for Tony. He was intelligent in a much different way.

Tony grinned as he sneaked quietly into Thor's room, and made his way right up beside his bed. It was simple, really, but somehow, very effective.

Tony got both hands, and _shoved_ Thor right off his bed, his person landing with a great big 'thump’ onto the wooden floorboards beneath.

“W-WHAT IM UP WHAT HAPPENED WHAT'S GOING ON?” Thor bellowed as he jolted from his sleep. He looked around, eyes clearly still filled with sleep, but once they landed on Tony, filled with annoyance. Tony only threw his head back and laughed. He laughed hard.

“TONY YOU SUNOVA-”

“Thor!! Language!!” Nick shouted from down stairs. Thor glared at Tony and stood up.

“There are more comely ways of waking me, Tony,” Thor growled. Tony grinned and wiped his eyes of a few tears that had developed in the corner of his eyes.

“Yes but none as funny as that.”

Thor leaped across the bed and grabbed Tony, bringing him down with him. Tony let out a startled yelp and began laughing.

“Thor, stop you dumbass!”

“HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME,” Thor bellowed once more. And he began mercilessly tasing Tony. His sides were his weak spots, and every time Thor poked them, it caused him to squirm and laugh, even if he didn't want to.

“Thor stop!” Tony laughed. Thor poked his side, again, and again, and again.

“Want me to stop? Don't throw me onto the floor!” Thor grinned, playfully angry now. The two became so involved in their “tickle fight” that they didn't notice Natasha and Clint staring at them in amusement, and Steve, with love. Nick just looked downright exasperated, but found amusement in the banter as well.

“What are you, two year old?” Natasha finally interrupted the two, causing them to pause and look their way.

“Oh, hello sister,” Thor greeted with a grin. Tony waved with an equal grin, causing everyone who stood at the doorway, aside from Steve, to roll their eyes.

“Breakfast is way past ready you dimwits so stop fooling around or I'm eating it all,” she retorted as she stalked away. Steve walked in and gathered up the sheets and pillows that were on the floor and put them in a nice and neat pile.

“You two are unbearable,” he chuckled. Thor hopped off the bed, causing Tony to go flying sideways.

“Thor!” he protested indignantly. The blonde simply flipped him off and ran out of the room and down the stairs, leaving Steve to stare sympathetically after him.

“I mean, you deserved it.”

Tony flipped him off and followed Thor so he could finally eat.

~

Tony let out a loud groan.

“I'm so BORED,” he complained loudly. Natasha, who was doing her evening stretches, completely ignored him. Clint was in his archery area, which was very small, but worked for him. Their father put a large amount of work into it, and Clint was thankful. Thor was busy making candles again (it was honestly a weird hobby) and Bruce was reading his book. As always. Steve was sitting in front of Nat, sketching the anatomy of every pose he could.

“Go tinker as you always do,” Steve suggested lightly as glanced from his sketchbook to Natasha. Tony pouted.

“I've run out of materials,” he grumbled as he slouched in defeat. He, once again, looked longingly outside.

Bruce, who had glanced up from his pages of words, noticed it and shook his head.

“You know we can't, Tony,” he warned.

“I know that,” he snapped in return, “I just, we do the same thing. All the time. Eating breakfast. Cleaning. Reading, sketching, tinkering, whatever it is, it's _all_ the same. Don't any of you want anything different? Don't you have the desire to do something different, something _daring_ for once in our sad lives? We have been stuck in the same place, for all our lives. Just… When will our lives begin?”

His words began sounding sadder and sadder, every note getting more and more quiet.

Everyone stopped what they were doing at that, and the same, similar silence ensued once more. Except this time, the soft, tangent light of the setting sun accompanied it, making Bruce's and Steve's many painting illuminate in its usual magical way. The colors they used always had that effect in the setting light. It made the mood somehow sadder and happier at once. It was a hard setting to explain.

“Woah, you all are certainly a bunch of joy,” Clint’s voice seemed to snap everyone out of their trance. He was sweating slightly, and his boss rested proudly in the skin case Nick had gotten for him. Natasha wrinkled her nose I'm disgust.

“Go shower, I can smell you from here,” she demanded. Clint rolled his eyes and set his bow and arrows down at its usual spot against the wall by Steve's broom.

“And miss this sunset? No thank you. Stop being a drama queen,” he shot back. Despite his curt words, he took the liberty to wash his hand, part of his arms, and his face at the kitchen sink, before joining the rest of the kids. He settled besides Thor and watched him cast the shape of his many candles in fascination.

“God that's beautiful,” Tony said breathlessly. The sun was setting, casting its gorgeous colors at just the right angle through the window their father always left out of.

Tony took his usual spot at the window sill. He swung his legs over and rested his chin in his hands, getting a perfect view of the treetops and the hillsides being hit by the cacophony of purple, red, and orange colors from the sun. He felt the soft breeze flow through his short, brown hair, and sighed. He let his legs swing happily in contentment. This never failed to make him feel happier, it always brought him back to his years when he was four. When he was naive, and just didn't care.

Natasha caught sight of Tony sitting and decided to join him. She tapped Steve on the shoulder as she gracefully stepped past him, signing for him to join them. He quickly looked up, looking surprised as he was greatly involved in his drawing.

“Huh? What?” He looked back at Natasha, who simply waved her hand without turning around. He let out a silent 'oooh’ and put his pencil and sketchbook down. Thor and Clint stayed where they were, as they were already fairly close to the window, but stopped what they were doing. Bruce also put his book down and walked towards the small group, smiling.

“It really is,” he agreed. Natasha took her usual spot next to Tony and also swung her legs around. She laid her head on Tony's shoulder.

It was peaceful. It was content.

“All I want to do is see the lights. I want to _go_ see them,” said Tiny quietly, breaking the silence, “They’ll appear. I know they will. Just like they do on my birthday, every year. Always.” 

No one really knew what to say. It was an unsaid thing that there really wasn't much they could do. Their father had gotten so mad when they all tried to ask together, they never bothered to even _think_ about doing it again.

That is, except for Tony. He'd be the most likely to do so.

“One day,” Natasha whispered, “one day.”

Tony tilted his head so that it touched Natasha's.

“Well… Now that I'm older, father might just let us go.”


	3. The Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to post chapters, but very slowly. I have the whole plot down, it's just the matter or writing it. I will finish this though. And I'm working on finishing all of my other unfinished ones as well.  
> Thank you to my lovely, lovely beta Meg. She keeps this fic going <3

“No.” 

“But father-”

“I said  _ no _ ,” Fury snarled, “Why would you even bother asking?” 

Tony balled his fists and felt anger flood into his system, spreading like a wildfire. 

“Why not?!” he spat, “We aren't babies, I'm almost 18 so why the  _ fuck  _ not?!” 

Fury's eyes filled with anger. 

“Excuse me? You want to repeat that for me boy?” he spit out the last word. 

“Father please,” Steve tried pleading as he watched the whole argument unfold. 

“Stay out of this!” Fury snarled. Steve shrunk away, causing Natasha to rush forward and pull him back protectively. But she did not say anything. Clint only watched in silence and in a glare, his eyes filled with anger for Tony. Bruce bit his lip and squeezed Thor's arm in reassurance. Thor always got so nervous when things like this unfolded, and he found any sort of contact helped. 

“You can't keep us trapped in here forever! We aren't yours for the keeping, we need to learn to be in the real world, because you aren't going to be here forever,” Tony shouted, “Stop letting things in the past haunt you for so damn long!” 

The sting that suddenly spread throughout his face came as a complete shock, and it slapped any sort of anger that was within him, out. Tony's eyes went completely wide, as did all of his other siblings’. He touched his cheek tentatively, not even sure as to how to react to that. 

Fury had just slapped him. 

Tony's eyes went even wider as his fingers touched the hot spot on his cheek, further instilling the fact that his father had just slapped the living shit out of him. He looked up at Fury in disbelief. 

“Wh…?” He was speechless. Fury’s words stung but never his touch. He had never touched any of them before. 

“Don't speak of this ever again. One more  _ utterance  _ of going outside and you're staying in your goddamn room,” Fury snarled. He gathered the bag that was filled with food and stomped up towards the kitchen. 

“Oh and don't bother showing your face at the dinner table,” he added as he left. 

Steve quickly rushed to Tony’s side in concern. 

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Steve reached to touch the spot that he was hit, but Tony quickly slapped his hand away. He kept his head down, in fear that the rest of his siblings would be able to spot his tears. 

“Don't touch me,” he snapped. He ran up to his bedroom, anger flowing through his veins and tears pricking at his eyes. 

Fuck you Fury. Fuck you. 

“Tony wait!” Bruce called out. He began to chase him, but Natasha grabbed his arm before he was able to. He looked back at her with indignant eyes, but Natasha simply shook her head. 

“Leave him be. He needs time to cool down,” she said.

Bruce reluctantly looked back up the stairs before sighing in defeat. He knew Natasha was right, but he also felt wrong just leaving him alone. 

“Fine…” he murmured. Natasha let go of his arm and Clint let out a loud “tsk.” 

“If Tony isn't going to eat with us then nor am I,” he retorted bitterly, “Fury has no right to do that just because he asked to do something for his birthday.” 

“Don't be like that Clint,” Steve scorned softly. 

“And why not? We are family, and family sticks together, whether that be as minor as not all sitting together,” Clint shot back. 

“I want to agree with Clint,” Thor rumbled, “Eating without Tony is like taking the flames away from a fire.” 

Bruce nodded his agreement. Dinner with Tony was always so fun. He always kept the conversation going and consistently brought laughter and light to the table. It was gloomy each and every single time Fury punished him by not allowing him access to the tiny bout of family time. 

Natasha idly shrugged, but Clint could tell all too well she was stubbornly holding onto her pride by not admitting she felt the exact same way. He grinned at that, but kept the thought to himself and deemed it wise to not pester her. 

Steve looked around him in disbelief. But as he saw he was completely outnumbered, sighed in defeat. He may not like the attitude, but he certainly preferred it over eating completely alone with Fury. 

It was interesting how all the children could feel so estranged from their adoptive father. 

“Alright,” he let out a breath, “let's all go join Tony in the room so he can let his wrath out on all of us together.” 

Clint grinned and sprinted up the stairs, Thor and Bruce tailing right behind him. Natasha rolled her eyes and followed them as well, Steve joining at her side. 

“You think he's gonna kill us?” 

“Oh yah.” 

Steve smiled and casted his gaze up to the room. “I suppose that's all the more reason to do it,” he said lightly, warmth in his eyes. Natasha smiled mischievously and nodded.

There was a loud noise that resembled something of a shriek and a shout that suddenly protruded from Tony's room. 

“THOR WHAT THE HELL,” Tony's voice bellowed out. There was a loud  **thud** and a small “ow!” that followed after. Natasha started cackling and raced up to see what the commotion was. 

Thor was sitting on his butt, wincing in pain and Clint was laughing his head off. And Bruce only looked on, sighing in exasperation, hand on his forehead. 

“Idiots on their own level, I swear,” Bruce muttered. 

Tony, who was up on his bunk, glared down at the three other boys with such ferocity. 

“Get out!” he shouted, accusingly sticking a finger out at them, “Now!” 

“What happened?!” Steve rushed in worriedly. 

“I just tried to give him a hug!” Thor protested, pouting, “that was all. But then he shoved me!” 

“It was hilarious! Thor you're so damn ungraceful,” Clint continued laughing, clutching his stomach. 

“I'd like to see _you_ unexpectedly fall from that height and land on your feet!” 

Tony directed his glare to Steve and Natasha. 

“I said I wanted to be left alone,” he growled. Natasha shrugged and walked in. 

“And that's why we are here.” 

“Nat help me give him a hug!” Thor gasped as he stood, as if the idea suddenly struck him, “You hold him down!” 

Tony's eyes widened and he shook his head. 

“No. No no no, oh  _ hell  _ fucking much  _ no,”  _ he stuttered. Natasha grinned evilly as she began climbing up the ladder like a cat. 

“Oh hell  _ yes _ ,” she bantered. 

“Get away from me!” Tony hissed as he backed up. He was contemplating jumping down but then he'd just run into Clint and Steve and Bruce. 

The girl quite literally pounced and Tony let out a yelp as he scrambled to get out of her grip. 

When was she ever this strong? 

Natasha tased his sides, causing Tony to let out another yelp and twist to his side and grip it. 

“Don't do that!” 

“Then stay still and let your brother give you hugs.” 

“No!” 

Natasha began tazing Tony's side left and right, along with tickling his stomach, her evil grin never leaving her face. Tony was stuck in between trying to yell at her to stop and trying not to laugh against his will. It was an entirely frustrating debacle. 

“Here I come!” Thor rumbled. And he landed right on top of both Natasha and Tony, his large, muscular arms wrapping around them in one giant hug. Tony wheezed and Natasha only laughed, wriggling her way out, leaving Thor completely on top of the other boy. 

“Mission accomplished,” she cheered silently, high-fiving Thor's arm, “Good going team.” 

Thor paid no attention to it, but instead, smothered Tony. And this time, he couldn't push him off with Natasha right there next to them. 

Tony gave a few more efforts to snap at them to leave and try and squirm his way out of the cuddles, but to no avail. So alas, he let out a long sigh, and slumped into his sheets, allowing Thor to wrap his arms completely around Tony. He could barely breathe. 

“Not too tight you oaf,” Natasha scorned softly as she saw Tony's face redden. Thor did not respond, only loosened his grip and buried his face in Tony's chest. It was an amusing sight, as Thor was just completely on top of Tony, making the smaller boy look as if he wasn't even there. Natasha smiled at Tony's mellowness and took the opportunity to shift his head onto her lap and began brushing her fingers and nails through his hair, massaging his scalp. She always insisted that it assisted with soothing the nerves. Tony would never admit it, but he actually really liked it.

“I honestly hate every single one of you,” Tony muttered. 

“Natasha flicked him lightly on the head. 

“You love us.” 

Bruce smiled and settled down, grabbing his book. He opened it up, and as he skimmed over the first few sentences, thought of a better idea. He closed his book, and went to Tony's shelf, where one of Tony's favorite novels rested: “A Wrinkle In Time.” He picked it up and skimmed through the pages, nodding to himself. This would work. 

“I'm gonna read. Is that cool?” 

“Don't you always read?” Clint asked as a matter-of-factly. Bruce knocked him on the head with the book as he walked past him. 

“I meant out loud you dip,” he replied. Clint let out an “oooh” and nodded. 

“That sounds good,” Steve said, “I think that's a good idea.” 

And so Bruce began reading the story out loud, which, once again, Tony would not admit to liking. But Bruce knew he did. His voice bounced off the walls in a steady, soothing rhythm that filled the silence and made it comfortable. Steve sat next to Bruce, closing his eyes and taking in the spoken melody and letting it envelop his thoughts. 

Clint climbed up the ladder to join the rest of his siblings, his supplies of string and feather with him. He shuffled past Thor and Tony, and sat up against the wall at their feet. He was going to start playing around with his strings to try and conjure up ideas for designs Tony's new bow. 

Tony swore to god that the bed was going to collapse in all of five seconds at the amount of weight it endured. 

“My bed snaps and I snap you,” Tony grumbled, “And… is Thor asleep? That idiot better not be asleep. How is he already asleep?” 

Steve looked up at the trio on the bed and chuckled, confirming his suspicions. He opened their mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Fury's still-angry voice from downstairs. 

“I'm going out. Everything better be the exact same damn way when I get back. One of you get down here now,” Fury demanded. Steve quickly got up and signaled for everyone else to stay, wishing to avoid anymore confrontation. 

“I'll do it,” he said before he walked out of the bedroom. Bruce continued reading, hoping that it would further Tony's mind away from their father and what had just happened.

And much against Tony's will, he found that he was slowly drifting off to sleep, assisted by the warmth of Thor, the storytelling of Bruce, and Natasha's soothing massaging. 

Sometimes, he truly did hate his siblings. 

\----

_ The man panted as he sprinted through the trees and brush. The bag, gripped tightly in his hand, and his dagger, in the other, he ran and ran and ran, refusing to stop.  _

_ He needed somewhere to go. And fast.  _

_ The footsteps behind him were nearing. So were the voices.  _

_ “ _ **_You piece of shit! Get back here!”_ **

_ He gripped the dagger tighter.  _

_ Keep going. Keep. Going. Don't stop.  _

_ A gunshot sounded and a bullet whizzed right past his ear, barely hitting it.  _

**_Shit._ **

_ The man leaped right and began weaving his way through trees, trying to get them off his tail. His lungs were begging him to stop, and his legs were screaming at him to take a break.  _

_ But he couldn't.  _

_ But he did anyways.  _

_ The man stood panting, beads of sweat gathering on his face, his heart, racing so fast and beating so loud, he feared that the men chasing him may be able to hear it.  _

_ He desperately looked around, looking for some way to hide. He couldn't keep running this way.  _

_ As he swung his head from side to side, eyes darting everywhere, he kept taking steps back, helplessly hoping that maybe he could see more the more he backed up.  _

_ Stepping back, stepping back, stepping back. He felt vines suddenly ticking at his back, causing him to whip around. But his sudden movement and burnt, tired muscles caused him to stumble over himself. He reached his hands out, expecting his palms to land on a rock or maybe a tree trunk behind the vines of leaves, but instead, there was only air.  _

_ He let out an undignified yelp as he fell completely forward onto his hands and knees. He looked up, expecting more trees and forest to run through.  _

_ That wasn't what he saw.  _

\----

Tony jolted awake, only to be greeted by a heavy heap of warmth. He lifted his head and found that Thor's large body was still on top of his. He groaned quietly and dropped his head back onto his pillow with a huff. 

Except, it wasn't his pillow. It was Natasha's lap. He rolled his eyes and shifted his neck backwards enough to see that Natasha was sleeping soundly with her hands by her side, back and head up against the wall. And beside her was Clint, whose head was on her shoulder, string still entwined amongst his fingers. He was snoring ever so slightly, the way he always did. 

Tony strained his ears to see if he could hear Bruce or Steve also sleeping. But all that made it to his ears was silence, aside from the low breaths of the siblings in his bed. Maybe they went back to their room. 

Tony sighed. It was getting hot under Thor, but he knew that no matter what he did, he wasn't going to be able to escape. Thor was much too large, and way too heavy. 

What time was it? 

Tony lifted his head again to peer outside of his bedroom door. It wasn't night, but rather, very, very early morning. He could tell by the light darkness that filled the tower. 

Was Fury back? 

Tony internally scoffed at the thought. 

When Fury goes out at night, he doesn't come back until at least the night after. Nobody knew what exactly it was that their father did, but whatever it was, he came back a much better mood. 

Seriously though, he needed to get out of bed. Preferably without waking up the rest of his siblings. And he was hungry. So that was that. 

Tony lifted Thor's arm off of him, and realized that not his entire body laid on him. 

Well thank fuck. 

Tony silently cheered and scooted his way out from under Thor's left side. His sheets screamed from under him, causing the boy to wince. Everything was so much louder when it was quiet. 

He waited for a minute, holding his breath, hoping that it didn't disturb anyone's sleep. And thankfully, not a person stirred. 

Tony let out a breath and continued on his mission. He shifted his right arm under himself and pushed himself up, albeit, very slowly, causing his muscles to burn. But his desperation trumped the pain. He  _ needed  _ something to eat. 

After painfully hauling himself up, he slowly tucked his legs completely up so that they touched his chest, and were no longer under the blankets. He cheered to himself. Nobody awoke, and he was free to move. All he needed to do now was get down. He glanced at Natasha and Clint. If there were any two people who would wake up, it would be those two. But surprisingly enough, their faces were completely in rest. They must've gone to sleep really late for them to be so still in sleep. 

Tony looked to the bottom of his bed, and concluded he wasn't going to be able to climb down the ladder. Thor was blocking it. 

He cast his eyes to the floor. It wasn't that big of a jump, really. He could do it. As long as he didn't make a crap ton of noise. 

“You can do this Tony,” he thought to himself, “you're as graceful as a gazelle.” 

Which really, was a lie. But he could accomplish whatever he put his mind to, right? 

Right. 

Tony put his hands on the wooden rails at the side of his bed and slowly put his right leg over. No noise. Then the left. No noise. 

Yes, this was turning out okay. 

He scooched his butt closer to the rails, and ever so slightly, sat on them. Just enough so that when he pushed himself off, he'd land squarely on the ground. 

1

2

3 

Tony took a deep breathe and with a silent curse, pushed himself over. 

And landed with a very soft and silent “tat” on the ground, his hands and feet welcoming the cold feeling of the morning wood. 

Fuck yah. 

Tony stayed in the crouched position he landed in for a moment, waiting to see if anyone would stir. Nobody did. 

Tony stood and tiptoed out of the room, letting out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. 

“You're amazing,” he complimented himself as he padded out into their base room. 

The cool morning air bit at his bare stomach and back, causing him to shiver slightly. He glanced at the main window, and found that it was open. Seems that Fury still wasn't back. 

“Good riddance,” Tony muttered as he made his way to the kitchen. He was thinking about closing it just to piss Fury off, but then decided he liked the breeze and watching the colors of the sky change as the sun rose, much better. 

The whole entire tower was completely silent, with the exception of the sound of the soft breeze touching the trees and grass blades. Not even the birds seemed to be awake yet, or perhaps, it was too cold for them to sing. Tony could easily hear his footsteps on the wood beneath, and he took joy in the solitary silence. 

He opened the cabinets up, hoping there were at least snacks, because he knew that Fury most likely gave up on cooking a meal for his kids. And sure enough, there was. Plenty of them. 

Somehow, it just reminded Tony of how trapped he and his siblings truly were. 

But he was too hungry to dwell on that now. He skimmed the contents of the cabinet, hoping to find some sort of salty protein. 

There was some strips of cow that his father had apparently dried and preserved. He called it beef jerky. He usually came back with plenty of it in jars when he went on his “week hunting sprees,” as he and his siblings like to call them. How he got it all, Tony had no clue, considering cows weren't exactly animals you often found in the wild. But Tony didn't think he ever had a clue of the real person his adoptive father was. 

He grabbed the jar, along with some bread and decided to cook himself some eggs. The smell would most likely wake his siblings up, but at this point, he didn't entirely care. Their meals were something every single one of them always ate together. Without fail, unless, one of them was sick. 

Tony reached for the pans above their stove, and set it down lightly. He shoved two pieces of jerky into his mouths and made his way to their preservation cabinet and picked seven eggs out of their bowls. He got a napkin and dried them tenderly, setting each of them on a dry napkin. 

He opened another drawer, reaching for a wooden spoon. He picked the smallest one up, and set it in the pan he had put down. And just as he was about to turn the stove on and begin cracking an egg, there was a loud clinking sound coming from outside. Tony paused what he was doing and frowned, straining his ears. 

_ Clink  _

_ …  _

_ Clink  _

No. He definitely wasn't imagining that. Tony slowly put the egg in his hand down, took the wooden spoon out of the pan and picked it up, holding it's metal handle in both his hands. He hid beside the window. 

Who the fuck was there? How did they find the tower? No one ever passed through here, never within the almost eighteen years that he has lived in the tower. 

So what could it be? 

Tony felt his heart beat so incredibly fast, and all of the sudden, his knees felt like jello. He's never had to deal with situations like this. At all. 

It was exhilarating. 

Tony breathed steadily through his nose. Don't freak out. Defend yourself. Defend the people sleeping in your room. 

_ Clink  _

_ Clink  _

The sound was getting nearer at a faster pace, as if the person climbing (Tony simply assumed it was human) was getting more and more desperate. 

_ Clink  _

So close. It was so incredibly close. 

“Oh god,” Tony thought as butterflies grew within his stomach. He took deeper breaths, trying to stop the slight shaking of his hands. 

_ Clink  _

Whatever it was, it was now inside. It was climbing inside. 

Tony held his breath as he saw a tall, male figure with dark hair tentatively step in through the window. There were two daggers in both of his hands, which Tony assumed he had used to get in, which also explained the  _ clinking  _ sound. 

The man walked forward, looking around, but never back at the corner that Tony stood at. His heart beat so damn fast. He wanted badly to just whack the stranger in the head but somehow, he was fascinated. This was the first person that he has  _ ever  _ seen that was not his family. 

This whole damn situation was something that has never happened. 

Tony very quietly sidestepped so that he stood directly behind the man, who seemed completely mesmerized by the tower and its settings before him. 

Has he never seen a home before? 

The entrancement didn't last long. The man seemed to sense the person that stood behind him, and just as he was about to whip around to confront said person, Tony whacked him in the head with his pan, instantly knocking the stranger out. 

With a gasp and single laugh of disbelief, Tony dropped his pan on the ground and took a step back. 

Holy fuck. 

He just did that. 

There was a stranger in the tower. 

Another human. 

An unconscious one at that. 

A totally knocked the fuck out one. 

He just hit a stranger with a pan in his tower.

His father was going to  _ kill  _ him.

“Tony what in the hell was tha-” 

Natasha didn't finish her sentence as she stumbled down the stairs, sleep still foggy in her eyes. Well that was fast. How did she do that? 

When she saw the stranger flat on his face on the floor, and Tony with a pan right at his feet, her eyes went completely wide, and instantly went into alert mode. 

“Wh-who is that? W-what is he doing in here, what's going on? Tony what the hell?!” Natasha rambled, not knowing how to formulate her words into sentences. 

Tony only shook his head, speechless. 

Natasha stalked over to the man cautiously, and poked him with her foot from a safe distance away. He didn't move. She noticed the bag that he held, and frowned. She picked it up curiously, and opened it. Her eyes widened in wonder at what was inside, and she gasped. 

“What? What's inside?” Tony asked. But he stayed rooted to his spot, too cautious and too unnerved to move. 

“I… I don't know. It's some sort of stone, and a crown. But the stone is… glowing. And it's blue. It almost looks as if it's alive,” Natasha described it. She quickly went over to Tony to show him what she saw. 

Sure enough, there was a blue glowing stone in there, and a crown that was made out of what he guessed, was pure gold, embroidered with small, sparkling diamonds. 

“Holy shit,” Tony breathed, “do you think they're his?” 

“My guess is absolutely the fuck not,” Natasha snorted, “something tells me he's running from people.” 

And an idea so brilliant (to Tony) popped into the boy's brain. 

“Hide it,” he said. 

Natasha looked at him and frowned.

“What?” 

“Hide it. Actually, no. Give it to me,” he added. 

“Why?” 

Tony grinned and grabbed Natasha by the shoulders. 

“We could use it to bribe him! To take us outside! If that's something he's stolen, and he needs it, then we hide it from him, and he'll  _ have  _ to take us outside. I'm going to make him take us to the lights,” Tony explained excitedly. 

Natasha blinked and stared at him as if he was crazy, mulling over the prospect. She eventually nodded her head thoughtfully. 

“We could do that but… the lights look like they’re at least a week's worth away. Do you really want to be out there that long? And what about everybody else? What about  _ Fury _ ?” 

“Who  _ gives  _ one flying crap about Fury?” 

“Steve does.” 

True. 

“Well he can suck my ba-” 

“I don't need that image thank you very much. I get the point. But do you… honestly want to do that?” 

Tony bit his lip and glanced outside the window. He wanted to be out there, do something other than just sit in this place. He wanted to  _ live.  _

“I do. And we're going to. Wake everyone up. We're  _ going  _ to see the lights.” 


	4. Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a huge thanks to my beta Meg. She's lovely <3  
> And in comes Loki

Tony stared at the man before him with such intensity, refusing to move until he woke up. 

The man had wavy, dark, raven-colored hair that looked as though it had been wet. He had a rather pale face, but the structure was nice. He had a smooth jawline, and thin lips. Tony noticed that he had rather long eyelashes, making his whole face look elegant all around. Everything about him complemented everything about him. He was  _ that  _ kind of person. 

Although, again, Tony has never really seen many people aside from his siblings. 

He was thin looking, but not scrawny. It was more of a fit kind of thin, as Tony could easily make the outlines of the muscle in his arms and shoulders. They were nothing like Thor's, but there, and defined, nevertheless. 

“This is insane, we can't do this. The moment he wakes up he needs to leave,” Steve had said when he came down from his room. 

Natasha had defended Tony lightly. 

“Steve… Tony wants to go outside to see the light for his birthday. This might be his only chance,” she had said softly. 

Clint defended Tony with adamance. 

“How could you want to throw away an opportunity like this?! We will  _ finally  _ be able to get out, get a taste of freedom. And you would want to take that away? From us? From Tony?” he had said. 

Bruce had asked the most important question. 

“How do we know if he can even take us there?” 

he had asked. 

“We don't. Which is why we're going to question him first,” Tony answered simply, “and we can only do that by waiting for him to wake up.” 

Thor had only stuffed his face with his favorite squared treats. According to Fury, they were called “Pop Tarts.”

Nobody ever really listened to him anyways when he tried to help with the decision making. Which, really, he didn't mind. 

“You hit him with a pan, Tony,” Steve snorted, “who knows when he'll wake up.” 

Tony only shrugged, laughter bubbling in his stomach. 

“It was fun.” 

“Hitting him with a pan was fun?” 

Tony nodded. 

“You should try it.” 

“No no, that's okay, I think I'm good.”

“Natasha?” 

“Ooo I'll try,” Natasha said as she walked over to take the pan from Tony. 

“How many times do you think it'll take to knock Thor out?” she asked thoughtfully. Steve's eyes widened in horror and Clint started laughing. “Don't say that Natasha!” Steve protested. Natasha just shrugged. 

“Just wondering.” 

“I say four,” Tony provided. 

“I say two!” Clint added. 

“You all underestimate me. Hit me six times and I'll still stand,” Thor interrupted, his mouth filled with Pop Tarts. Bruce chuckled. 

“Let's  _ not  _ try that,” he said. 

“Uh, I think your pan target is starting to wake up,” Clint announced. Everyone went silent and looked at the man who was tied to the chair. He was grumbling, and beginning to come to. His head slowly raised, eyes squinting and blinking as he tried adjusting to the sun that shone in through the window before him. And as the realization of his situation and where he was settled in, he began to internally panic. 

Tony looked at Natasha, silently telling her that  _ he  _ would be doing the talking. Natasha simply nodded her understanding, as did Steve and Bruce. Thor slowed his eating, nerves beginning to settle in for whatever reason. This man seemed so… familiar to him. He didn't understand why, and it made him nervous. His whole presence seemed to make him nervous on its own. 

The man whipped his head around and winced ever so slightly, but his glare did not waver. He locked eyes with Natasha, then Bruce, Clint, and then Steve. He blinked nervously, but not unkindly, and did not say anything. 

And slowly, the man's eyes made its way to Tony. 

Tony smiled. 

“Ello sir, good evening it is. Or, er. Morning. It's still morning, you broke in here  _ waaay  _ early. Which you're lucky I guess, I'm not usually up this early and I think my sister over there  _ definitely  _ would've stabbed your brains out or something so-”

“Tony!” Natasha hissed, cutting off his incessant, nervous rambling. He tended to do that. Alot. With even realizing it. 

Tony cleared his throat and tried again. 

“Okay look. Who are you? And what on Earth are you doing in our home?” 

The man opened his mouth, then closed it, hesitation in his eyes. The silence continued, and Tony patiently waited. 

The man had emerald green eyes that quite literally sparkled in the sunlight. Tony wish he had eyes like that. 

“I came here for refuge,” he finally answered, his voice hoarse. It sounded creamier than Tony expected. But it definitely matched the intelligence and coolness Tony very clearly saw in his eyes. 

“Right. Ya know that's weird, cause nobody has ever found this place in the seventeen years that I've been here,” Tony quipped sarcastically. 

That made the man's eyes full with confusion and misunderstanding. 

“Wh… What are you talking about?” 

Tony frowned. 

“What about that sentence did you not understand?” 

That earned him a glare. 

“Your home doesn't take too many brains to find,” the man retorted. 

Tony shrugged. 

“Well, apparently for others it is. We've never once had visitors, nobody has done so much as step foot on the grass out there.” 

The stranger’s eyes seemed to click with yet another realization, but Tony did not bother to mention it. One thing at a time. 

“What's your name? Mine is Anthony. But it's just Tony for short. That over there,” Tony gestured to Natasha, “Is my sister, Natasha. The one next to her is Clint. And the one next to him is Bruce and Steve. The blonde one is Steve. And… Thor get over so he can see you. Yah, that's Thor.” 

Tony smiled at the man and gestured openly to him. 

“And you are?” 

The man's eyes scanned Tony for a second, as if searching for something. For what, Tony did not know, but it seemed to be something nevertheless. 

“My name should not matter to you,” he said. 

“Nice to meet you my name should not matter to you. That's a mouthful, I think I would've preferred… Alexander, or maybe even Bob.” 

The man glared at him, contrasting Tony's amused one. 

“What?” 

“You mock me.” 

“I don't mock you. I asked who you were and that was your answer.” 

The raven-haired clenched his fist and tried to cool the annoyance that was beginning to boil within him. How could one person be so  _ infuriating?  _

“... Loki. My name is Loki,” he finally said quietly. Tony grinned. 

“Nice to meet ya Loki,” he greeted, “So now that we know each other! How about you tell us why exactly it is you're seeking refuge in our tower?” 

Loki's eyes narrowed. 

“I was traveling, and needed somewhere to stay. I happened to stumble across this place,” he said. Tony raised an eyebrow. He honestly couldn't tell if he could believe that or not. Nothing in Loki's eyes or voice gave it or away as a lie or truth. 

“It doesn't have anything to do with this?” Tony asked as he held the bag up.

Loki's eyes instantly filled with anger at that, causing Tony some sort of satisfaction. 

“How did you get that?” he snapped. 

“You were clutching it when I knocked you out with my pan,” he answered with a smile. It wasn't an unkind one, or mocking. Just a smile. 

“It is not yours to keep,” Loki growled. 

“No, maybe not, but it's perfectly in my grasp right now. I'm guessing it's important?” 

“Only depending on how you look at it,” Loki sneered. 

Tony had to stop himself from frowning at that. What did he mean by that? 

“What?” Tony echoed his thoughts. 

“It is none of your measly business. Now if you don't mind, I would very much appreciate to be untied and given my possessions back and I'll be right out of here since clearly, in here is no better than out there,” Loki retorted cooly. Tony wanted to laugh at the insult. 

“I could argue that. Your bruises and cuts say otherwise,” Tony pointed out, “And we will untie you, AND give your possessions back. But first, we want to make a deal,” Tony grinned, “And then we will let you go.” 

Loki glared at Tony, their gazes level and basically battling each other. But neither man wavered, and Loki was forced to reply. 

“What deal,” he muttered bitterly, “Could you possibly make with me?” 

“A very good one, both for you and me, and the rest of my siblings,” Tony provided, “You willing to hear it?” 

“Are you the only person that speaks in this family of yours?” Loki asked, completely diverging off topic. It had just occurred to him that Tony was the only one who has spoken to him. 

“Oh no I speak,” Natasha chimed in, “It's just, this jackass over here always likes to take the reigns.” 

“Natasha!” Steve insisted. Tony tried really hard not to roll his eyes. They were interrogating a stranger who Tony had just whacked in the head with a pan and once again, Steve was monitoring language. 

Typical. 

“Thank you for the compliment, Nat, I appreciate it. And I think that's your answer Loka-dokes,” Tony said. 

“What did you just call me?” 

“Nothing. So are you ready to hear the deal or what?” 

Loki sat in silence for a few moments, thinking. 

He needed the bag back. He didn't want anyone else but him to possess the objects inside. They were his to keep, and his to protect. But being outnumbered and unbearably tired, he could feel his magic ebbing at its nearest, and he knew that in his current state, he wouldn't be able to fight them all at once. And by the looks of their physique and eyes, Loki could tell they were fighters, even if untrained ones. 

“I will hear you terms and conditions but I won't guarantee that I will agree with what you present me,” Loki settled with. 

“You sound like a drilling manual,” Tony laughed, “Okay. It's really simple. You take me, and all my siblings out to go see the lights,” Tony pointed his finger directly out the window behind him, “Out there.” 

Loki raised a brow in suspicion and puzzlement. 

“Wh… You can't just… do that yourself?” he asked, voice laced with confusion. 

Tony rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. 

“Ah well the thing is…” 

“We're not supposed to go out there,” Bruce finally spoke up, itching to do or say something. Him just standing there was becoming too much, “And even if we could, we don't know where the lights come from.” 

Tony nodded. 

“And,” he added, “Before you ask. Yes, we're basically prisoners in our own home. We've never stepped foot outside. Don't ask why.” 

Loki couldn't help the small gape that his mouth formed. 

“What parent doesn't let you outside?” 

“Our parent,” Clint grumbled. 

“So the deal is,” Natasha spoke up, “You get us to the lights. And once you do that, you can have your bag back.” 

“And what if I just take it back?” 

“You possess magic,” Thor stated suddenly. 

The air suddenly stilled at that, and everyone went silent at the statement. Clint looked at him like he was stupid, and Natasha and Bruce raised their brows. Steve blinked like a lost puppy, and Tony gave Thor a “did you really just interrupt us for that?” Look.

Loki turned his head to make eye contact with the blonde, smirking. 

“Nobody has ever sensed it as quickly as you have,” he said, sounding ever so slightly impressed and a little surprised. 

“Wait wait wait, hold up.  _ Magic? _ ” Tony repeated, waving his hands in the air. 

“Have you not heard of it before?” Loki asked. 

“I've heard of  _ science  _ but not magic. What are you, some sort of fairy?” 

Loki snorted. 

“Hardly. Fairies are entirely annoying, all they do is pull at your hair and make way too many jingly sounds. It's infuriating.” 

Tony blinked, dumbfounded. 

“That was meant to be a rhetorical question,” he said dumbly, not knowing what to say. How much of the world has their father hidden from them? 

How the fuck did Thor even realize Loki  _ had  _ magic? 

How did he even know what that  _ was _ ? 

“Okay we're going to get to that later. For now, we just need an answer. Get us to the lights,” Natasha interrupted, sensing Tony's ongoing curiosity, “And you get your glowing stone and crown. Deal?” 

Loki raised a brow in her direction. 

“And what if I just take it back from you? You don't know of the tricks I have up my sleeve.” 

Natasha shrugged. 

“Try to steal it and you'll have to deal with me.” 

Loki let out a single, bitter laugh. 

“I'm scared.” 

“Deal? Or not?” 

“By 'lights’ do you mean the lanterns that they always lift up for the lost prince?” Loki asked warily. He was feeling a headache come on, and he was tired. 

Tony's eyebrows furrowed at that. 

“What? What lost prince?” 

Loki's confusion only increased, and he looked at Tony like he suddenly turned into something abnormal. 

“Yes, those. The lanterns,” Natasha kept moving the conversation on. There were too many questions raised by all of Loki's side remarks, but they needed to figure them all out some other time. Fury was going to be arriving home soon. 

“How long does it take to get there?” Steve added. 

Loki shrugged. 

“About a week,” he said. 

“That's perfect!” Tony exclaimed, “My birthday is in a week.” 

“I assume you want to go for your birthday,” Loki observed. 

“I always see the lights on my birthday, but never in person. Only from this stupid place. So, yes,” Tony said. 

“Deal?” Natasha repeated. Everyone's eyes were attentively on Loki, waiting for his answer. Tony may have even leaned forward a bit more on the chair he sat on. 

“Fine. I take you to see the light, you give what belongs to me, back. Is that it?” 

Tony fist pumped the air with a shout. 

“Fuck yah!” 

“Now if you would untie me that would be nice.” 


	5. Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I haven't heard from by beta for a bit, she edited this chapter, and I still love her all the way <3 Miss ya Meg, hope you come back soon.

Tony stood with his pan grabbed tightly in his hand. He looked out the window with apprehension and excitement. This was happening. It was actually happening.

His stomach clenched and butterflies flew around with intent. Now that he was actually going to do this, he was feeling so nervous for what he was going to see, what he was going to do.

Would it be a disappointment? Would it be everything he imagined? Or would it be as horrible as his father said it to be? What would he do if it really was like that?

Should they really be doing this?

“Are you ready?” Natasha's soft voice reached Tony's ears, shuffling him out of his thoughts.

“I… Yah. I am.”

“You don't sound too sure of that,” Clint remarked as he joined the two. Tony shrugged.

“I guess it's just that I never imagined this would actually happen. But here it is, happening, and I have no clue what to expect,” Tony explained.

“None of us do,” Bruce said from behind them. He was carrying him and Thor's bags, “And that's why we're all gonna stick together in this. Remember, we're family. And that means nobody gets left behind.”

“Why can't I bring Pop Tarts?” Thor whined as he walked out of the kitchen, lips in a pout. Bruce rolled his eyes and looked him with an exasperated look.

“Thor, we're only bringing a few things. You can eat as many as you want when we get back,” he chided.

That hit Tony in the stomach, making the butterflies in his stomach flutter even more.

Would they come back? What the hell was Fury going to do? How could they face him once they came back?

“I suggest you keep your load light,” Loki said as he silently observed the family from a distance. Bruce turned to look at him with a frown.

“We are,” he stated as a matter-of-factly. Loki shook his head and stood from the seated position he was in.

“By light, I mean basically nothing aside from a few pairs of clothes. We'll be passing through several kingdoms to reach the location you want to get to, so food won't be a problem, nor will washing your clothes, so there isn't a need to bring a week’s worth,” Loki mused.

Bruce's eyes twitched ever so slightly, and Tony could tell the two weren't going to get along.

“He sorta has a point,” Thor spoke up quietly, “This won't be as fun if we are holding so much baggage.”

Loki rose his brow in Thor's direction. The two made eye contact, and Loki very clearly saw how flustered the boy got. Thor quickly looked away and clenched his fist.

Why was he so much familiar?

“Okay, okay. Whatever. I just want to make sure we're prepared,” Bruce muttered, “We will each bring three pairs of clothes. That's it.”

Tony grinned.

“I'm bringing none. I want to try on everything in the kingdoms we pass through,” he said excitedly.

“I do believe that requires… Euro, as father called it,” Steve pointed out, “We don't have any of that.”

“Well Loki has plenty of it,” Clint said. Loki glared at the boy.

“Yah, and it belongs to me and has nothing to do with you. I am not spending what is mine on the likes of you,” Loki snapped. Clint rose his hands in surrender.

“Woah, okay dude, calm down. We won't take your yur ohs,” Clint scoffed.

“Euros,” Steve corrected. Clint shot Steve a glare but didn't respond.

“Fury has some,” Natasha said mischievously. She raised her eyebrows up and down really fast, and made her way towards the kitchen. There was the sound of wood being pulled up, and some shuffling, and the wood sounding like it was being put back down.

She came out with a pouch in her hand, and as she held it up, sounds of jingling emitting from it.

“How the hell do you know about that?” Tony exclaimed as he took the pouch from Natasha, admiring it in his own hands.

Natasha shrugged.

“I'm a good spy.”

“Clearly! You're so awesome,” Clint complimented her and gave her a pat on her back. Natasha rolled her eyes.

“I don't need you to tell me that. I already know,” she snarked.

“How much is it?” Steve asked curiously.

“Oh? Steve isn't going to give us the whole rundown about how stealing isn't okay and how we should all worship Fury and-”

“Oh can it Tony,” he laughed, “if we're actually gonna do this thing we'll need anything to help us get by.”

Tony grinned. He knew that Steve wanted to do this, and it made him happy that the rule abiding doofus was finally getting his own taste of adventure and excitement.

“Good question Steve. Loki? You would know,” Bruce said. Loki held his hand out, gesturing for Natasha to bring the bag of money forward. She hesitantly placed it in his hands, still not quite knowing if she could trust him. After Tony's whole ridiculous interrogation, she had hid the bag somewhere where nobody but her knew where it was. And in due time, she would give it back.

Loki sat down on the floor took a moment to shuffle through all the coins in the bag. He counted it under his breath, and when he was done, put all the coins back.

“You have approximately €573,000. I'm… Impressed,” Loki announced as he handed the bag back to Natasha.

“Is that a lot?”

Loki scoffed.

“A lot? That could buy you at least a year's worth of different outfits for each day,” Loki said. It was the only comparison he could think of that would make them understand.  
What he wanted to know, is how did they have so much money? It was all gold and silver specks. Where did they get it?

“What?!” Steve practically shrieked, “How do we have that much? Where did Fury get it?”

Clint’s mouth was completely gaped and he let out a laugh.

“Are you kidding me? We don't have to bring fucking clothes, we have plenty of money for buying ourselves some,” he cackled. Thor's eyes were completely wide and he went over to Natasha to take a look into the bag himself.

“Did he steal it?” Thor asked.

“He wouldn't do that,” Natasha insisted, “there's no way. He is always saying how bad thieves are, there's no way he'd be one himself.”

Tony clapped his hands, getting the attention of everyone else.

“Hey! What does it matter? We're leaving. Brucie, just bring one bag with a few clothes,” Tony said loudly, “If we honestly can't keep up with washing what we are wearing, well, hygiene can suck my a-”

“Tony!” Steve squeaked.

“-ster flowers.”

Tony winked as he quickly corrected himself.

“Alright so, who's gonna go first?” he asked with a smile and a rub of his hands.

The siblings all looked at each other, exchanging glances of nervousness and apprehension. Bruce bit his lip and slowly raised his hand.

“I… could go first?” he suggested hesitantly. Loki stepped forward with his hands raised.

“I'll go first,” he said. He hopped onto the window ledge and shifted the daggers in his hands. Steve's eyes widened and he began to step forward in alarm.

“W-wait we have a-!” he didn't finish his sentence before Loki jumped out of the window and dug his daggers into the brick wall. Everyone's mouth gaped open at the same exact time, and Steve ran to the window and stuck his head out.

Loki was hanging there by his daggers, already using his feet and arms to get himself down the way he came back up. There were two clear lines that showed where his daggers had dug into and slid down. Steve blinked a few times, staring at Loki as he slowly made his way down, and brought his head back into the tower.

“... I think he's crazy,” he deadpanned. Clint let out a hearty laugh.

“I like him already,” he grinned.

Thor walked over to the rope and let out a huff.

“He will get himself killed is what will happen,” he grumbled. That familiar feeling was still tingling in his stomach and it was bothering him.

“Anyways, I'll go first,” Clint said.

“And I'll go last,” Tony added. He wanted to be the last one out, the last one to feel what it was like to be outside. His first real taste of absolute, concrete freedom. The prospect made his heart race. He didn't know why, but as his father always said; “it is what it is.”

God he always hated those words.

Natasha frowned.

“Are you sure?” she asked. Tony nodded and stuck a thumb up.

“Positive.”

“I'll go after Clint then,” she said as she helped Thor get the rope ready. They both threw it through the loophole with ease, and Natasha began to lower it so that the end touched the green floor below.

“Alright Clint, get your ass over here,” Natasha instructed. Tony laughed internally as he saw Steve bite his lip, refraining from saying anything about the profanity.

“I'm impressed you were able to keep that in,” he whispered to his brother, a snake of smugness laced into his voice. Steve shot Tony a glare, only mildly annoyed.

“Oh shut it.”

Tony winked and gave him a hard pat on the back.

“Steve? You go next,” Thor called over. Steve nodded and stepped forward, Bruce following behind him. Steve looked down, took a deep breath, and grabbed the rope.

“I've never done this before,” he said worriedly. Thor smiled with reassurance.

“Do not fear brother. I believe it would be the same as pulling father up, but this time, we are going down,” he mused.

“You got it,” Bruce encouraged him. Steve rolled his eyes with a smile and stepped up to the window sill.

“Alright here I go!”

With that, he jumped onto the rope with a yelp and held onto it for a good second, before climbing down.

“Jesus Christ,” Tony heard Steve mutter under his breath as he lowered himself. Bruce followed right after with ease, looking as if the task at hand was something he did everyday. It was a little surprising, to say the least, to see that he was much stronger than his appearance suggested.

“Holy shit!!” Tony heard Clint's faint voice practically scream from down below. It caused the ball of nervousness and excitement in Tony's stomach to grow even more.

Thor looked down curiously and grinned widely as he saw Clint and Natasha staring at the small pond of water before them in awe and wonder. Steve's eyes went completely and absolutely wide once his bare feet touched the ground. He yelped at first in surprise once he felt the prickly green find its way to his foot, and stood frozen, hands up in a scarecrow like way. Bruce landed behind him with a grunt, and his eyes also widened, and he stood still for a few moments. But he recovered fast, and his arms slowly lowered down, and he began cautiously walking to where Natasha and Clint were.

Steve was still blinking, completely dumbfounded by the new feeling beneath him.

“You okay Steve?!” Thor shouted from above. Steve gave a slow nod, and he slowly relaxed, letting himself embrace the new sensation.

“I-I’m okay,” he replied as he took a tentative step forwards.

“Keep walking Steve,” he whispered to himself as he kept taking slow steps forward, eyes never leaving the ground.

Up in the tower, Thor chuckled to himself as he got ready to hop onto the rope. He looked back at Tony before he did so.

“Will you be alright?” he asked. Tony winked and waved a hand dismissively.

“You kidding? This is all I've wanted.”

“That is why I'm asking.”

Tony smiled, this time with more seriousness, and nodded.

“I promise I'll be fine Thor. Now hurry up, I wanna get out there.”

Thor laughed and grabbed onto the rope, and lifted himself onto it with ease.

“Whatever you say,” he said before climbing down.

Tony stood back for a moment, the ball in his stomach bigger than ever.

This was happening.

This was actually happening.

In just a few seconds, he was going to go outside. He had the power to go outside. And there was nobody there to stop him.

No Fury. No Phillip. No boundaries. Just freedom.

He gulped, and his throat suddenly seemed smaller. Why was he so nervous?

“Tony come on!” Clint shouted from below, “We're waiting to touch the water for you!”

Tony gave himself a small slap on the cheek and stepped forward, the sun shining on him, and the breeze petting his head.

He looked out beyond those trees and hills. He was going there. He was going there, to wherever there was, and he was going to finally see the lights in person. The excitement that lit itself in his stomach at that thought was like an explosion of let’s go Tony.

He looked at the rope and grabbed it with purpose and confidence. But before he actually jumped onto it, he looked back into the shadows of the tower that the sun had not yet reached.

There was no going back after this. Once he left, he left. That was it.

This is what he wanted, right?

“You can do it Tones!” Bruce shouted. Tony looked down at him, and the two met eyes, silently communicating. Bruce nodded, eyes soft and understanding.

“It'll be okay. We're all down here waiting for you,” he called out.

Yes. They were. His siblings were there, and so should he be.

“Alright Tony. Let's do this fucking thing,” he whispered to himself.

And with the finality of resolve, he jumped on, and gripped the rope tightly, entwining his legs around it. With a deep breath, he began climbing down.

One hand after the other. One hand after the other. Just like Thor always said.

And before he knew it, he was almost touching the grass.

He stared at it in awe, but continued clinging to the rope like it was his vice, not quite knowing what to do next.

He would just let go. Right? Just, let go of the rope. That was all. Simple.

And so that's what he did.

He slowly put his left foot down, and almost flinched at the sudden coolness. He paused for just a millisecond, before he put his right foot down and slowly let go of the rope, lowering himself completely onto both his feet. And just like all the rest of his siblings, his eyes went completely wide.

It was soft, but tickly. Everything felt so cold underneath him, so new and just so refreshing.

He wiggled his toes and felt something squishy give out beneath him. The word dirt flashed through his head.

“Tony! Come over here! It's water! Like actual river, pond water! Fresh and all!” Clint was practically screaming. Tony grinned and took a few tentative steps towards his brother, testing to see how his feet would work on the new surface. That turned into a slow jog, and then that slow jog turned into a sprint, and before he knew it, he was running, running so fast towards them, adrenaline beginning to take course through his body. He took note of the fact that the grass very clearly crunched beneath his feet, and how it felt mushy yet firm at the same time.

When he reached the small body of water, he observed it in wonder and something that could only be described as oh my god.

Obviously he's seen water, but only the water that ran through his house from the sink and shower. But never an actual body of water, and boy, was it amazing.

The water sparkled under the light of the shining sun, and it seemed to laugh. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something jump in and out, accompanied by a tiny splash, and he swore he heard a tiny giggle.

“Did you see that?” Steve whispered next to Tony. When did he get there?

“Fairies,” Loki said simply as he joined the siblings, “Water nymphs, to be more specific. They're kind, but fiercely protective of each other. The least annoying ones.”

Tony nodded, eyes still sparkling with a dope feeling of absolute happiness and wonder. Did people always feel this way? Was this a normal feeling that people usually had?

“Let's all touch the water. Everyone ready? Thor get over here!” Tony yelled. The big blonde quickly nodded from his spot along the water and came over. Tony took Steve and Clint's hands in his, and gestured for them to do the same. Natasha took Clint's and Thor's, and Bruce took Steve's. Tony looked at all of them and then nodded.

“Ready?”

They all nodded.

“1.

2.

3!”

At the last count, the siblings surged forward with a shout.

The moment Tony's foot touched the water, he felt a joke of electricity shoot through his foot and spread throughout his body, causing him such immense happiness all around. His breath almost literally left him.

“Oh my god,” he whispered, eyes literally sparkling, “it feels so good.”

It was like a bite into a freshly picked apple, or a cucumber. It was refreshing, cool, and it was just so satisfying.

But satisfied wasn’t the word to describe how Tony felt. He was beyond that.

A breeze rustled through Tony's hair again, and he lifted his face towards the sky, breathing in a heap of scents of leaves, water, air, and trees.

Everything was so fresh, so existing.

For the longest time, Tony constantly felt as if all the trees, animals, grass, flowers, everything, was always just… There. It was there, but never truly existed, because he was never there with it. Never felt it, experienced it. Only heard it, sometimes smelled it.

But now. Now he felt as though it all belonged to him. As if he finally claimed something that was always meant to be his. He wanted to shout to the world that this grass was his. This pond was his, the water was his, the animals were his, the flowers and bushes were his, the fairies were his.

They were all his.

He wouldn't even care about the fact that it all would seem so miniscule, so insignificant to everybody else. Because they always had it. They never didn't have it.

Oh god. He was loving all of this so much already.

Loki was still at the bank, watching the siblings in a mute expression of amusement and puzzlement. But there was also an impatient tint to his composure, and it made Tony wonder even more about what kind of dude this guy was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me going!


	6. Loki's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but hey, Loki's POV, amirite?  
> Also, I am currently looking for a second beta! Meg is still my beta (she's literally so awesome) but I would like a second for two reasons: more opinions, and because Meg is on a little break right now. If anyone is willing, please message me.  
> Also, the chapter may be a little bit boring but it's kinda important :P

**Loki's POV**

Loki has no clue what in all hell he had gotten himself into. 

All he really remembered before waking up with a massive headache that amounted to the pain of mountain, was climbing a tower. 

And wondering why it seemed to be in the middle of absolutely nowhere. 

Or rather, it was just downright random. Who had a tower this far out? And one with no doors, for that matter. At least, not as far as he was capable of seeing. 

And after that, he recalled seeing a pair of caramel brown eyes before darkness ensued, and he awoke with a number of annoying voices practically begging to give him a splitting headache. It was a nuisance, to say the least. 

Then, there was the realization that his bag was missing, his magic was ebbing to a near, and his daggers were no longer in his possession. So, yes, it wasn't a good position for him to be in. At all. 

“How do we know if he can even take us there?” a somewhat deep voice had said. 

_ What? Take them  _ where _? Take  _ who  _ where?  _

Another softer, but more indignant voice had replied with something along the lines of, “we don't" and “we'll wait for him to wake up.” 

And then they went off into a trivial conversation of hitting someone, he truly didn't care enough to actually listen to what they were saying. 

He dwelled deeper into his thoughts. He needed to get out, he needed to find a way to escape, first, from this tower and the pests that had tied him to a chair, and then, the guards. 

_ The guards.  _

Did they know he was here? Could they sense him? Could they sense the  _ stone _ ? 

The stone. He has to get that stone away, he had to… what  _ did  _ he have to do with it? 

Loki found himself getting entirely frustrated, making the voices seem a lot louder than they actually were. It was proving to be increasingly infuriating. 

So he took that moment to “wake up” and push his current worries in the back of his head for later. First, he had to escape without the help of his magic. 

It had been simple, really. Loki could easily tell from the nervous yet excited air that filled the room (he was in a room, wasn't he?) that nobody there has ever actually interrogated anyone before. Let alone confront someone new to them. He could also tell from the way that the man with the caramel eyes (did he say his name was Anthony?) who has knocked him out, that he was going to release him. As long as it came with deal, a deal he really, really needed. Or wanted. 

And boy, was Loki right. 

What boggled his mind the most, really, was that these kids had  _ never been outside. _ It was made blatant by the way they kept reminding each other of someone named Fury, and how Anthony had quickly told him they've never actually been outside their home. And he was trained to the eye. There were no lies found in any of their expressions. 

There was something just so off about that to Loki, and it wasn't because of the obvious fact that that just seemed like something akin to child abuse, (to a certain angular degree, in Loki's eyes) but because it was just… Off. He didn't know what it was. He couldn't explain it. 

But either way, however he felt, and whatever the case was, he agreed. Because until he got his magic back, he would play along until he got that bag back. That was all he needed. And he hadn't a clue where that young, defiant, stubborn girl had put it. Her name… Natasha. 

And then there was Bruce, who Loki had put his voice and appearance together. He seemed intelligent enough, but something about him made him seem both offensive and defensive. All at the same time. It was quite the juxtaposition, and it interested Loki, never-minding the situation he was in. 

Thor. Loki couldn't really say much about the blonde man, aside from the observation that he seemed to be somewhat of an oaf. And for whatever reason, eerily and unsettlingly familiar. 

Steve. Loki could tell from the moment the blue eyed boy opened his mouth was that he was basically a talking manuscript. Or rule-book, whichever fit the cut. 

Clint. He just seemed full of adventure and ferocity that he had yet to unleash. Loki didn't think much of him. 

And then, there was Anthony. He, who Loki had gotten the most abstract observation of, simply because he was the one who did most, if not all, the talking. He didn't seem entirely to be the leader, as Loki found that in the way Natasha held herself. But rather, the one everyone counted on to take the reign when their ship was crashing. The second in command, perhaps. Regardless, his voice was just a tad too loud for Loki's liking, and he seemed entirely full of himself. Loki could practically see the ego oozing out of his pores, and it made Loki wonder what this man thought he had, when he has never once seen the outside world. He was strong-willed, stubborn, defiant, slightly annoying, a little amusing. Emotionally conflicted, to say the least. He was just a mix of everything, and as Loki got “questioned,” he thought of how his apparent siblings dealt with him for so long with no given space. It seemed a daunting task. 

He had creamy caramel eyes that reminded him of a puppy, but the one that never listened to commands and tore everything around the house. He was strangely fit, and Loki found that strange, because, again. He's never been anywhere outside the perimeters of the tower. What did he do that had the capability of keeping him even slightly toned? 

But that same unusual trait featured itself in all the siblings except for maybe Bruce, and was certainly most prominent in Thor.    
Whatever the matter and the company that was now with him, he agreed to their terms, much against his brain and heart's will telling him to kill them all and take what was his. 

He agreed, one, because he didn't have his magic yet. Those stupid guards had taken nearly all of it away when they had him in their grasp, and the poison coursing through his veins would take some time to drain away. Two, because, well, he actually  _ did  _ need to get to a kingdom they would be passing by, and it gave him an excuse to actually go there, instead of continuously running. It was a win for his pride. 

And three, because with all considered, he knew company was the best "hidden in plain sight" tactic he currently had. The group of siblings could easily be bypassed by the eye, and Loki knew those guards were oblivious as can be sometimes, even with their supposed advanced training.    
There was a problem, however. Alluria. The Kingdom of Alluria was where they wanted to go, and the Kingdom of Alluria was where Loki had been running from.    
With some convincing internal monologue, he decided it would be unexpected, and thus, better to go the place they saw him escape from. The one place they KNOW he didn't want to be. It was convincing enough. To him.    
It was a risk, but Loki's life was made of those, and chaos was nothing new to him. It never had been, and never would be.    
After agreements were made, it was interesting to see the dynamic of the family. They fought, a lot, over the most trivial things, and their personalities clashed and harmonized at the same time. Loki supposed that's what siblings were. 

It was amusing to watch them struggle over so many internal conflicts while also juggling the outside ones, and Loki couldn't help but feel a little bitter pity for all of them. They were so naive, it almost pained him. It also seemed to annoy him. They were pampered, and they knew nothing of the things he knew. Yet they still wanted to go, Loki could see it in the way they moved for heaven's sake. So, he would give them that, if only that.    
Loki just needed time for his magic to return, and to get his bag back when it did. And hopefully, that all happened before Alluria. If not, well, again, chaos was nothing new to him in the slightest. And he's faced situations entirely worse. 

Restore magic. Take the bag. Continue on what he had headed out to do in the first place.

Which was running, Loki thought bitterly to himself.    


When he was finally out of the tower, it felt like release. He needed to get moving, because staying in the same place for too long was making him anxious, and Steve's fitful aura only added to his nerves. It wasn't a pleasant mix.    


Seeing all the kids touch grass for the first time was... Well, to put it simply, it was amusing, and something Loki would most certainly mock at. He almost did, almost told them that grass was the least of some of the great things on Earth, but decided to keep his words to himself. He needed to actually get along with these idiots if he wanted to get his bag back sooner.    


They looked as if they had just come across a god. Their eyes widened and worshipped what was underneath them, as if they didn't take in the sight of it, it would slip right from under their feet. And then the water, oh boy, the water. The only time he felt that amount of shock, happiness, and awe he saw in those siblings' eyes was when he first discovered his mother's magical abilities. So he understood what they had felt. But... Over  _ water _ ? It was getting harder not to roll his eyes, and not exactly in the endearing way the family all rolled theirs at each other.    


And so presently, Loki's urge to stab them straight through their heart was getting increasingly stronger, but he forced himself to reign it in. He was getting antsy again and he didn't like it, and he hated that he basically had to look after these kids now. Were they even kids? What the hell were their ages?    


Playing in the water the way they did, it made them appear as though they were five.    


"Did anyone else see that?" Loki heard the Anthony one say. Loki tried to distract himself from his ever growing frustration and impatience and tried his best to answer calmly.    


"They're fairies. Water nymphs, to be more specific," he told Anthony. The only response he got was more wide eyes and a wondrous nod.    


They really needed to get moving, but Loki was kind enough to give them all their moment of finally losing their guilelessness. After all, they were probably about to see the world isn't what they make it out to be.


	7. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much longer chapter and we meet BUCKY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently looking for another person to join my beta team! If you're interested, don't hesitate to my message. And a thanks to my beta, Meg. She's a trooper, that one. As well as my other beta, Chloe. Love you Chloe

**Tony’s POV**

Tony still couldn't get over the fact he was outside of the tower, but now he knew: his life was finally beginning and god it was  _ amazing _ .    


As Tony grinned with giddiness and watched his siblings splash each other, he also noticed Loki's lips thinned in a tight line with impatience.    


Why did he want to start going so bad? Tony had never even felt grass until now and Loki just wanted to get going.    


Oh. Right. He had been running from... Whatever he had been running from.    


There was nothing special about Loki, at least to Tony, aside from the fact that he was incredibly reserved and quiet, and something about him was mysterious. Tony knew well that he was probably hiding something important from them. But it wasn't any of his business either way.    
  


He had raven black hair, and emerald green eyes. They seemed to practically shine like lights in contrast with the dark color of his hair and choice of clothing. He wore a black leather jacket and through its tight fit, Tony could easily make out his muscles. He wasn't exactly what Tony would describe as buff, but rather, lean. His fingers were long and slender and looked all too comfortable holding those sharp blades. Tony could easily tell by looks alone that this guy was dangerous enough, even without encountering another person out of his familiar.    


He was also wearing black leather pants that weren't too tight, but weren't too loose either, and they just made him look intimidating. It was probably the color.    


Or it was the tattoo that Tony could see sneaking up Loki's neck. How many of those did he have?    


Fury always told them that tattoos were considered taboo in the outside world, which is why he had to get rid of his (because apparently he once had one). Tony was curious as to how much of that was truth.    


It was funny though. Loki's stature and reserved nature didn't quite fit the outspoken ink on his skin. It was paradoxical.    


Loki's green eyes glanced towards Tony, and he rapidly turned around as he realized he had been staring. It made him uncomfortable knowing Loki noticed it, because he felt like the mysterious man could read his every single thought.    


"Tony come out here!" Bruce shouted from where he was, which was beside Steve and Thor. Tony snapped out of his thoughts, smiled, and nodded his head lightly.    


"Coming!" he shouted right back. This was no time be thinking about someone he'll be with for only a week. He was finally free.    


"I advise you don't stay long," Loki spoke up from behind Tony, who was just about to bound away. He turned towards Loki with his mouth lined in a frown.    


"Why?"    


"We need to get moving as soon as possible if you want to get there in time, and this pond isn't the only one that exists. There'll be more water along the way," Loki said, devoid of any emotion.   


It was a cover up for the truth.    


"And your actual reason?" Tony asked. Loki swiftly glared at him.    


"Why is there an 'actual reason'? The reason I gave you is the reason," he responded icily. Tony shrugged and turned back around.    


"Whatever suits you buddy. We won't be long, don't get too lost in the depths of your emoness," he replied nonchalantly as he waded away. Natasha would always say that to him when he was being a grumpy prick.    


As Tony walked towards the group, Natasha leveled him with a suspicious look that spoke volumes.    


"He's just doing this to get the bag back," she stated. Tony rolled his eyes.    


"Obviously."    


"Which means he's going to try and take it from me this whole journey."    


"Duh."   


"So if he gets it, he'll up and leave."    


"Probably."    


"But he's waiting for something to happen, for something to aid him to take the bag from me."   


"Ya... Wait what?"    


"Oh so now I have your attention," Natasha huffed, "This guy is different. It's as if he wants, or rather, NEEDS our company. But he also doesn't want it. Which leads me to believe he's just... Waiting for something. Something he knows will come."    


"All that to get a bag back?" Tony raised a brow pessimistically. Natasha shrugged and flicked up some water with her foot.    


"It's like father always told us. People are selfish, and when they're selfish, they do terrible things sometimes."    


"I honestly don't think that applies to this Nat," Tony said softly. 

"How would you know?" she scoffed, "We've known this guy for all of an hour, maybe two. You have no clue what his intentions are."

"Maybe not, but I do know that you're intelligent enough and strong enough to keep the bag hidden away. I still don't know where you put it, and you know I'm witty about those type of things. So, even if his intentions are evil, which for some reason I doubt they are, you'll know how to handle it."    


"You know, flattery isn't going to get me to admit you're right." 

"Not trying to get you to admit anything, Nat. I just know you can spin some intricate webs, and that you'll have no problem catching your prey," Tony winked, "So I guess what I'm  _ actually _ saying is that you've got our backs. We all have each other’s back. So quit worrying, and enjoy what we're going to get in this next week."    
Natasha gave yet another shrug as she looked down and grumbled an "I guess."    


"Uh, guys? Should we get going? Loki doesn't look very happy," Steve interrupted softly as he waded over. Natasha lifted her head with a cold gaze to look at the man on the bank.    


"We aren't basing this journey off of him," she retorted.    


"Maybe not, but he is our guide you know. We have no idea what we're doing out here or where we are going. He's our rope right now," Steve pointed out in return. Tony nodded in agreement and placed a hand on Natasha's shoulder.    


"C'mon. It's better we don't piss the emolord off anymore anyways. Don't want him leading us into a moat of alligators or shi-"   
Steve swiftly shot Tony a glare.    
"shtuff like that."    


God, why was it always him? 

"And, you know how Thor is with the cold. That boy could get sick within two seconds of skin exposed to cold air, and this is some brisk water,” Steve added. Natasha snorted and began walking back to the shore.    


"Whatever!" she said loudly, but not unkindly. Clint spotted her from where he was at, and instantly splashed after her. Steve and Tony exchanged knowing smiles and followed after their brother and sister. Steve motioned at Bruce to follow, who, in turn, tapped Thor on the shoulder. He was too busy grinning and trying to get the attention of a few water nymphs, but with no success. So Bruce had to tap him again, which finally got Thor's attention. He said something and motioned to the shore with a wave of his hand, and with a pout and a roll of the eyes, the two also started making their way back to land.    


"You're finally ready?" Loki asked. Steve nodded and Tony put his hands on his hips sassily. 

"Can you stop with that tone? We aren't babies, and we were just trying to enjoy something we've never experienced before," he irked out. Loki ever so slightly glared at him. 

"We are on a time frame. If you want to make it to the kingdom on time, then we can't-"

"Lag, fuss over small things, yadah yadah yadah, we know. But we  _ do _ have time and we also want to have a  _ good _ time so you can either sulk the whole way there, or join in with us,” Tony interrupted. Loki blinked a few times, and then let out a laugh.    


"You amuse me," was all he said before he turned and began walking towards the way he entered, straight to the vines. Tony was slightly taken aback by the response, but he looked back at all his siblings to see if they were ready to follow. Clint gave the confirming nod and they all set out to catch up to Loki. 

As Tony mini jogged, he took thrill and complete delight in how the breeze brushed through his hair. He began to run faster. And faster. Hearing the wind howl in his ears and the grass crunch beneath his feet at every step. He let out a breathless laugh and practically leapt past Loki, and barged his way straight through those vines, only to be met with yet another wondrous sight.    
  


It was beautiful. Everything was beautiful. There were trees scattered about, birds flying above him, and the sun shone brightly. Everything just seemed so... Magical. That feeling of nervousness and excitement and wonder returned to his stomach, and he couldn't stop the grin on his face for the life of him.    


"Wow..." Steve let out a sigh as he bounded up besides Tony. The two stood in awe, their eyes darting back and forth from every different plant and animal that resided before them.    


Tony nodded his agreement. 

"Yup." 

"What is  _ THAT _ ?" Thor asked from behind. Tony and Steve turned in unison to see Thor pointing accusingly at an animal that stared at him curiously from a hole in the trunk of a tree.    


"A... Squirrel?" Bruce tried answering, scrunching up his nose.    


"It's called a chipmunk. Harmless as can ever be," Loki informed them nonchalantly, "And a million times less annoying than a squirrel. All they do is eat your plants and fruits. They are despicable."    


Tony tried to hold in his laughter at Loki's momentary lapse of disgust. 

Thor blinked once, then twice, and then thrice, before he broke out into a dorky grin.    


"It is so  **_CUTE_ ** ," he boomed. Without a second thought, he began racing towards it. 

"Uh, Thor, I don't think... Oh, well, there he goes anyways," Bruce tried to warn the bigger one, but to no avail. 

The chipmunk instantly shrank back into its hole in fear at the sudden movement.    


"No come back!" Thor practically cried, "I would so much like to pet you!"    


He practically crashed into the tree, causing the entire thing to shake. He stuck his big hand into the hole with determination. Steve let out a squeak and ran towards Thor. 

"Thor stop that! You don't know if it holds diseases or not! Just leave it alone!" 

"Nonsense! Loki says that he is harmless as could be," Thor shot back. Natasha rolled her eyes and Clint, as always, began cracking up. 

"Oh boy this oughta be good," he snickered. Tony looked at Loki with a raised brow, who only shrugged.    


"They are harmless. If he doesn't bite him," he said. 

"Hear that Thor? Now take your hand out of the hole!" 

"Yugh, you guys are making it sound so wrong," Clint wrinkled his nose. That earned him a punch from Nat and a very red Steve.    


"Shut up Clint!" he squeaked. Again.    


"I think Steve sounds like a chipmunk," Tony spoke up.    


"No, I do believe he's more of a mouse," Thor frowned, his hand  _ still _ in the hole.    


"You guys stop it!" Steve protested, turning redder by the moment.    


All of the sudden, there was a shrill shout, causing Steve to jump, and Loki and Bruce to raise their eyebrows.    


"You good Thor?"    


"It bit me!" he cried.    


"I told you! Oh jesus, is he going to be okay? You'll be okay Thor, god, why don't you _listen_ to me? You never listen to me! Next time I'm going to rip your ears off!" Steve began getting angrier as more worry began to race through his body and into his heart. Thor held his hand, and tilted his head ever so slightly. 

"How would I be able to hear then?" he asked, genuinely confused. Steve stared at him for a moment with a gaped mouth, before shaking his head.    


"God you're an idiot."   


Tony gasped dramatically.    


"Natasha, Steve said a bad word!" he shouted.    


"Shut up Tony! Loki, will he be okay?"    


Loki was trying very hard not to laugh at the entire situation, but it showed very clearly in his eyes and announced itself in his voice.    


"Oh no, actually, he could die. You know, from deadly chipmunk disease," he said mischievously. Steve clenched his fist.    


"This isn't the time for joking around! God we've been out of the tower for all of two seconds and were already hurting ourselves," he began muttering to himself, "Bruce? Do we have any wrap?"    


Bruce shook his head apologetically.    


"No. I think he'll just have to apply pressure on it for now on. Make sure it doesn't bleed, and if there is poisoning, which I highly doubt there is, it'll slow it down by margin," Bruce said, "But we should get medication. Just in case. Should... We go back?"    


"No!" Tony and Loki shouted at the same time. They looked at each other briefly, and Loki stepped forward.    


"No. That's a complete waste of time. I know somewhere we can go. Just... Follow me and don't stray behind. And don't think about stopping anywhere else," he said seriously. Tony opened his mouth, but Loki shot him a cold glare.    


"Not a word. Where we're going isn't all that far and trust me when I say, the forest is, for the most part, exactly the same throughout. Got it? Not. A. Word."    


Tony clamped his mouth shut with an equally cold glare, but he nodded nevertheless.   


Loki gave a tight smile.    


"Good. Now let's get going. Don't fall behind, I won't slow down because you can't keep up," he said as he began walking forward. He didn't even spare so much as a glance to the rest of his party to see if they followed.    


"Charmer isn't he?" Clint muttered. Natasha shrugged as she walked.    


"I kinda like him."    


"What? Weren't you just degrading him five seconds ago?”

“I can be suspicious of him and like him at the same time.” 

“Can you, really?”

“Yes. I can Clint.”

“But he's sort of a douchebag.”   


"Hence, the reason I kinda like him."   


Clint looked up in thought for a moment and shrugged.    


"Hm. I guess you're right."    


Tony rolled his eyes as he walked past them.    


"You guys are so weird."

“Eavesdropping is rude,” Natasha stuck her tongue out.    


"Thanks Tones, you're not much better yourself," Clint said sarcastically. Tony flipped them both off as he passed them, taking in everything he could whilst moving.    
Bruce, Thor, and Steve were behind them all. Steve and Bruce were holding their brother’s hand, inspecting it and making sure it was okay in every way they were capable of doing. They had limited knowledge, obviously, of the dangers of these types of things and it was making Steve entirely nervous.    


Thor was just pouting, tears in the corner of his eyes.    


"I just wanted to pet him," he sniffed.    


"Yah well, look where that got you," Steve scorned. Thor stuck his bottom lip out.    


"It doesn't even hurt."   


"He says before it gets infected and we have to chop his hand off," Bruce added snidely. Thor's eyes widened to the shape of the sun in horror.    


"What?! Will you really have to?!"    


"No! No. Bruce, we are not chopping Thor's hand off, right?" Steve asked loudly with a glance at his other brother. Laughter shone in Bruce's eyes as he shook his head.    


"Nope, not at all. You'll be fine bud," he confirmed. Thor let out a sigh of relief.   


All the meanwhile, Tony was now next to Loki, as he had caught up to the man. He just wanted to get a better insight on him. And the only way he could do that, was to talk.    


Which he was sometimes good at, depending on the day and the time.    


"Hey! Mind slowing down juuuust a bit for the rest of us snails?" he called out.    


"No," Loki responded simply. Tony scrunched his eyebrows and let out an "oof."   


"Ouch. That hurt."    


"What do you want, Anthony?"    


"It's Tony. And hey, I just wanted to talk. Is talking out of your range of capabilities?"    


"I would say that conversations are," Loki retorted.    


Tony almost chuckled, because same.    


"Well, I guess that makes two of us. My name is Tony," he said, holding his hand out. Loki looked at it with a frown, as if it was something foreign.    


"I already know that,” he said, confused.    


"Yes, but I think we need to start over. Big fresh start! New leaf! New moon! What else do they call it? New year?" Tony began to ramble, "Either way. I feel like we got off on a rough start so hey, I'm being charitable right now."   


"You hit me on the head with a frying pan," Loki deadpanned. Tony winced and nodded.    


"See? Exactly my point. Rough start."    


Loki rolled his eyes but complied either way, and shook Tony's hand ever so briefly.    


"Loki. Now leave me the hell alone."    


Tony grinned and nodded.    


"Sure thing."    


Tony slowed his pace down so that Loki could pass him.    


Well, it was a start.    


Right?    


It had to be. At least the guy didn't rip his throat out for nearly giving him a concussion. 

Tony shuddered at the thought of one of Loki's daggers digging into his throat. Not fun.    


"He's a dude, that one," Clint suddenly said from behind Tony, making him jump.    


"Jesus christ what the fuck Clint," he gasped as he grabbed his chest. Clint shook his head in disapproval and tsked.    


"Steve would not approve of that language young man," he said with a mockingly deep voice. Tony glared at him and gave him a light shove.    


"Shut up you dimwit."    


Clint stuck his tongue out.    


"Make me."    
Tony just rolled his eyes and continued on with his observing, Clint silently joining him. They both looked about and around, drinking in every single minuscule thing they could possibly find. Things such as how some rocks had moss on them, while others didn't. How the shade would present itself in splotches on the floor beneath, and how many different flowers there were. How quiet the forest seemed to be, yet, it wasn't the eerie silence they were so used to. It was a nice one.    


The observational mood seemed to spread to the rest of the siblings, and they all walked in a relative silence. All that could be heard was the crunch of grass under Loki's boots, and the occasional bird. It was the same as ever the more they walked, but none of them could seem to tire of it. Not even Loki.    


"So. Get anything more on him?" Clint asked quietly as his eyes continued looking around. Tony shook his head and sighed.    


"No. He doesn't like to say much."   


"Go figure," Clint snorted, "He's probably a criminal."    


"Then why would he bother with us?"    


Clint shrugged.    


"I don't know. Like Natasha said, it's like he's waiting for something. As long as he doesn't hurt any of us, I'm fine with him."    


"He doesn't settle well with any of us, does he?"    


"Steve sure seems to rely on him."   


"Rely, maybe. Trust? I don't think so."    


Clint shrugged again.    


"It isn't that he doesn't settle well with me. He's just a little... Off. In a mildly dangerous way." 

“Mildly?” Tony chuckled. 

“Okay. Maybe a bit more than mildly.”   


"And that doesn't unsettle you?"   


Clint looked at Tony and grinned.    


"Nah. This is the most adventure we've ever had. If he can get us to the lights, then he's already awesome. Unless he hurts any of us."    


Tony blinked and cast his eyes forward.    


"I suppose you're right."

“Where do you think we're going?" Bruce suddenly barged in. Clint and Tony shrugged in unison.    


"To hell if I knew," Clint responded.    


"Better be somewhere Thor can be healed," Bruce muttered as he adjusted his glasses.    


"I'm sure we'll be fine, wherever we go," Tony said, trying to remain optimistic. Bruce huffed and he nodded sarcastically.    


"Oh, sure."    


"Hey, we've got no clue where we're going. He's all we got right now," Tony said.    


"And that doesn't scare you?" Bruce asked, bewildered.   


"Scare isn't the word, no. A little nerve wracking, yah. But then again, this whole thing is nerve wracking. It's like... A whole packaged bottle of anxiety saying, drink me!" Tony said with a high voice, his hands waving in the air wildly. Clint and Bruce exchanged glances, but they didn't say anything.    


"We're going to have to stop for the night," Loki suddenly called out without turning around, "Just so you are aware."    


"Wait what? You said you'd take us to place that could help Thor!" Bruce protested.    


"Yes, I did. And that's where we're going. But it isn't until at least another day away. We will stop somewhere, clean his wound, and I can wrap it. He will most certainly be fine. I’ve dealt with much worse, many times," Loki said.    


Bruce clenched his fist but didn't respond. There was nothing he could say.    


"Where are we stopping?" Natasha spoke up from the back.    


"A tavern. Not that you would know what those are," Loki told her.    


"We aren't stupid you know," Tony muttered.    


"Oh, so you do know what it is?"    


"I've read about them. They're overnight stay places," he said back. Loki shrugged.    


"I suppose you could say that. This one is a little different though."    


Natasha raised a brow.    


"What do you mean?" Steve asked for her.    


But they didn't get a response, and they only continued walking on. Tony let out a frustrated huff.    


Why couldn't he just  _ talk  _ to them? 

~

  
**Four hours later**   


"Oh my god my feet are  _ killing _ me," Clint complained loudly as he hopped back and forth between his two feet.    


"I don't think that's helping your case," Natasha observed.    


"The pain is switching off!" Clint retorted. His sister rolled her eyes.    


"Of course."    


It was starting to get a bit dark out, and everyone was now tired, hungry, and thirsty. They had stopped only once; to wrap Thor’s hand and clean it out, but even that was brief. And although the adrenaline of being somewhere completely new and different kept them going, it was beginning to fade away. Even Tony wanted to get somewhere else that wasn't outside right now. He wasn't used to walking this much. None of them were. 

Tony sadly looked down at his feet. They were scratched and looked as if they were starting to bruise. It hurt a lot, but he was used to it. He would burn himself a lot when tinkering, and that included his feet  _ and  _ hands.    


"Are we almost there?" Bruce asked, his voice tired and wary.    


"We are here," Loki said as he suddenly stopped.    


Down the mini hill they stood on, was a wooden house that looked old and rundown. But light shone out of it like it was the sun, and it illuminated the dark setting around it. An old, beat up sign read "Afrya Inn." There were many loud voices laughing and shouting from inside as well, and such a small place seemed to hold more life than the whole forest did. It was slightly intimidating to the siblings, as they all visibly tensed the more they neared the tavern.    


But Loki was unphased, and he continued walking down. Tony quickly grabbed the back of his jacket.    


"Woah woah, hold up there buster. Have you ever been here before?"    


Loki glared at him and instantly slapped Tony's hand off.    


"For a start, I advise that you do not touch me without my audible permission ever again. And second, yes. I've been here many times. It's... A second home. Now all of you, stay behind me, and don't say a word. Got it?"    


They all nodded, aside from Tony, who was glowering at being slapped.    


"Good. Now let's get going," Loki said. And with that, he walked down, the group of siblings right behind him.    


The light got lighter, the sounds, louder, and Steve instinctively clenched Thor's arm tighter. Natasha and Clint took a protective stance in front of all of them, Tony right behind them. And Loki, all he did was walk on confidently. 

He suddenly held himself in a new, intimidating way, a new, different kind of danger in his eyes. As if he'd kill anyone who disobeyed him. It was so very,  _ don’t you dare defy me  _ with a hint of,  _ I’m here and you know me. _

It was like, there, he had a purpose, and he knew he had it.    


When they got up to the door, Loki shoved them open, loudly announcing his presence, his eyes carefully scanning the crowd as if searching for something.    


"Drama queen," Tony whispered lowly. Nobody heard him.    


Heads instantly turned, silence ensued, and the whole place went dead in a second. It was as if a wave of complete and utter silence just crashed over everybody, and it was bewildering, to say the least. Loki stood there, leveling everyone with a look, but not exactly a glare. The siblings stood entirely awkward behind them, not knowing what to do or even how to hold themselves. 

Was Loki so bad of a person that everyone felt the need to go deathly quiet at his presence? Did they just not belong here? Were they going to die?

Steve shifted his feet back and forth and Bruce swallowed nervously.    


Everyone around the tables had a drink in their hands, cards on the table, and smoke coming out of their mouths. They all stopped, and stared at the group before them with unwavering attention. Steve felt like he wanted to curl up in a ball, and even Natasha felt slightly unnerved.    


But before the silence could practically kill the siblings, every single person stood with their heads slightly bowed. Chairs fell, and tables tipped over ever so slightly at the sudden moment. Loki did not visibly react, but he certainly felt a twinge of satisfaction. 

The siblings, on the other hand, all stood and stared, dumbstruck. 

What the heck? 

They didn't have anymore time to react after that, because a man with a scar across his arm and a leather jacket came forward with a wide grin, arms out. 

He had a rather gruff face, eyes and mouth set forward in authority, but also kindness, and care. It was slight, but it was there. He held himself proudly, and he reminded Tony very much of their own adoptive father. Yet he held a much better aura around him than Fury. He was welcoming, but he was also  _ don’t mess with me or you’ll be sure to regret it.  _

He was what Tony strived to be.    


"To what do we owe this pleasure?"    


All the siblings looked around from behind Loki, having no clue as to what was going on, their confusion only increasing with every single inching moment that passed.    


But Loki. Loki actually smiled, a real, not-tight-lipped-smile, and held his hand out towards the buff man that stood before them.    


"It is nice to see you faring well, my friend," he said warmly. Tony almost gaped.  Was Loki even  _ capable _ of being warm? 

Well obviously he was but  _ why _ ? And  _ how _ ?    


The two men clasped hands and the other larger man pulled Loki in for a crushing hug. The two roughly patted each other twice on the back before splitting apart.    


"I see you have visitors?"    


"Cattle, more like."    


"Ex _ cuse _ me?" Tony came forward angrily. 

Yah, maybe he wasn’t actually going to like him very much.  The muscle man grinned, flashing his pearly white teeth.    


"Oh, feisty one I see. Where'd you find him?” 

“He did not find me  _ anywhere _ -” Tony began to snarl, but Bruce grabbed his arm with a tentative "Tony" before he could continue. Tony snapped his mouth shut with a glare, but didn't say anything further.    


"We just need a place to stay, Buck. That's all," Loki said, ignoring Tony's outburst.  The man called "Buck" nodded.    


"Anything for you, Lokes," he said in response, "The usual is open, but there is another one right across from it too, that they could use."    


Lokes? Did he just call Loki,  _ Lokes _ ? And he still had his head on his shoulders?

Buck looked over Loki's head to observe the rest of them. His eyes landed on Steve for a brief moment, and stayed there, before he directed his attention to Thor's hand.    


"What's going on there?" he asked with a nod of his head in their direction.    


"Chipmunk bite," Loki snickered. Bucky blinked, seemingly at a loss for words for a brief second, before he let out a loud laugh and nodded.    


"Ah yes, those are the worst," he grinned. He turned with his hands up and shouted to the rest of the men that were still standing and watching. "Hey you idiots! Loki has  returned!"    


They all raised their glasses with a "hah!" And drank up, sitting back down to do whatever it was they were doing. Buck turned back around with a wink. 

Tony was so damn confused.   


"They're all cross faded right now, helps prevent shoot outs ya know?"    


"I'd think it would do the opposite," Loki scoffed lightly in return. Buck nodded.    


"I know right?" he agreed as he turned, motioning them to follow him. 

Crossfaded?

“Did he just say  _ shoot outs _ ?” Clint echoed. 

Natasha nodded as she grabbed his arm and walked forward.    


"Sure did."    


"Oh my god. We're so going to die," Steve whispered.    


"I think not Steve," Thor offered, “As long as Loki is here, we seem to be perfectly safe."    


Steve nodded with feigned confidence.    


“Right. Of course.”

“Are you all hungry?” Buck interrupted their mini conversation. 

“HECK YES,” Clint shouted without second thought, any traces of fear gone. Buck chuckled and nodded. 

“Figured as much. You all look like ass,” he observed, “And… do you not have any shoes?” 

“Steve doesn't like that language,” Natasha told Buck as a matter of factly. Steve instantly turned towards Natasha with a face of indignance. 

“Natasha!” he protested. She looked at him and blinked innocently. 

“Yes?”

Buck didn't say anything about the exchange, but watched from his peripheral vision, amusement shining in his eyes. 

“We've never really had the use for them,” Bruce explained, “This is, uh. Our first time out?” 

Buck abruptly stopped walking and turned around, eyebrows raised in suspicion. 

“Out?” he repeated incredulously. Loki sighed and took over. 

“Found them in a tower. They had never been outside of it.” 

Buck blinked several time, opening and closing his mouth, trying to not only process what he had just been told, but also formulate a proper response. 

“They… What? You're doing  _ what _ ?” 

Loki shoved an elbow into Buck's side, but he didn't seem to care. 

“Yah. They're a case,” he said. 

“ _ You're  _ a case Lokes. The fuck you doin’ babysitting?” 

“Um,  _ we  _ are right here,” Tony spoke up, eyes flashing indignantly. 

Buck looked at Tony with that shit-eating grin of his again. 

“I know little dude, I see you, calm ya nerves. Let's get you all something to eat, yeah?” 

“Less talk, more food,” Clint agreed with a nod. 

Buck led them all to a table and gathered a couple more chairs so that everyone could sit. Tony took his place on the wooden booth, Bruce and Steve by his side. Clint sat to the right on a chair, and Natasha, on the opposite side. Thor sat beside Loki, who sat directly across from Tony in the middle of the table. Buck took a seat beside him, and easily slung an arm around him. Tony furrowed his brows ever so slightly in confusion. 

Loki was actually allowing that? 

“So! What would you kiddos like to eat?” 

“Kiddos?” Thor echoed curiously. 

“What do you have?” Clint asked eagerly. Buck shrugged. 

“Burgers. Classic Mac and cheese. Fries. Benedicts for those hangovers. I know the alcohol by heart, if you guys would like that.” 

Buck lit his cigarette, waiting patiently for a response, when he realized that everyone was completely silent, staring at him with wide, confused eyes like a bunch of baby owls. He looked up with a questioning eye. 

“Cat got the tongue?”

“We, uh… Don't know what any of that is,” Steve said reluctantly. Buck stopped mid hit and choked on the smoke just sitting in his lungs.

“You  _ what _ ?” he coughed as he tried to regain composure.

“We don't know what those things are,” Thor repeated for his brother. 

“No, I know that. But  _ how _ ?” 

“Did you forget everything we just told you?” Loki retorted. 

Buck shook his head with a sigh. 

“Having a hard time wrapping my head around it. Okay. Do any of you know what steak is? Cow?” 

“We know what beef jerky is. That comes from a cow, right?” Natasha provided. Buck shrugged and bobbed his head side to side. 

“Yah. Not the same as steak but ya know, you get the jist. So, you all like beef jerky?”

All the siblings nodded in unison. Buck grinned. 

He seemed to do that a lot. 

“Great. Uh, Tana? Tana!” Buck shouted from their table towards the bar. A girl’s head popped up from behind the bar and she stood with a glass and towel in her hand. There were tattoos all over her neck and behind her ears. Her hair was braided and it slung over her left shoulder. 

“What's up boss,” she said more than asked. 

“Get them all burgers will you?” 

Tana loudly popped the gum in her mouth and then nodded. 

“Chiron! Eight burgers!” 

“Make that seven! I don't need anything,” Loki quickly shouted. Tana nodded and corrected the order with a bark and another pop of her pink gum. 

Buck nodded once in approval and turned back to the siblings. 

“So. What on earth is up with you kids? Never going outside? Sounds like a load of bull,” he said. Tony shrugged and dug his nails into the wood table in front of him. There were a lot of marks from people who seemed to have done it before him. He idly wondered if those same people were there now, and if not, what they were doing, or if they were even still alive. He wondered if they loved the lights just as much as he did. If everything  _ existed  _ for them too. 

“It isn't. Our father is a stickler for going outside. He thinks we'll… I don't even know. Die some crazy untimely death or something.” 

“Or someone will murder us,” Steve added. Buck let out a hearty laugh that actually seemed real this time. 

“Well, your father ain't wrong. But since you've got this guy,” he jabbed his thumb towards Loki, “You'll be all set and dandy.” Loki rolled his eyes and swatted his thumb away. 

“How do you know that?” Bruce asked. 

“Pft. How do I know that? Do you even know who you're with?” 

Loki shot Buck a look, and the man just shrugged. 

“Just saying. This guy doesn't miss. Literally. Never does. He could pin down an ant with one of those daggers from a mile away if he really damn wanted to,” Buck told them. 

Clint felt an instant connection with that and his eyes widened. 

“You’re really that good at aiming?” 

Loki shrugged. 

“I don't miss. Never have,” he said as a matter-of-factly. 

“Dude if that's true, that's awesome. I try everyday to work on my aim,” he said excitedly, “With a bow and arrow, though.” 

“Oh, we've got the traditionals!” Buck thrust his arms out, “Welcome! We're more modern but a good old sword and bow and arrow does good for some of my men, I got nothing against it.” 

Clint grinned. 

“Can I see?” he asked.

“See?” Buck frowned. “See what?”

“Your bow and arrows. I've always made mine, I'd love to see what you got.” 

Buck made an “ooh” shape with his mouth and nodded.

“Sure thing. I'll tell someone to bring a pair up to your room. You can keep them, we don't use all of the pairs anyways,” Buck said. 

Clint’s eyes widened and he gasped. 

“What?!” Clint exclaimed, “ Are you serious?!” 

Buck nodded with a chuckle. The boy looked like the world just got handed to him. 

“Yah. A gift, since you've brought Lokes back here for the first time in like, years.” 

Loki rolled his eyes and snorted exasperatedly. 

“That's an exaggeration,” he huffed out. 

“Certainly doesn't feel like one,” Buck grunted with a pout. It made him look several years younger and about a thousand notches kinder. 

“Your burgers?” a boy said from behind the table. Buck turned, eyed all of them, and then nodded in satisfaction. 

“That's us. Damn Chiron, honestly never ceases to amaze me how you hold those many plates all at once. Here, put them down. God, that's a freaky talent.” 

The boy named Chiron shook his head. 

“Not a talent, boss, just practice. Been doing this since ten years old,” he mused. 

When one of the burgers made its way to Tony, he looked at it curiously. 

It looked… Simple and plain. But smelled really good. There was lettuce, cheese, and tomato in the middle, with meat that he assumed came from a cow. 

Thor didn't even think twice before he shoved half of it into his mouth. He took a huge bite out of it, and literally moaned in pleasure. 

“This is  **fantastic** ,” he praised, eyes filled with satisfaction. Buck chuckled. 

“Not even half as good as the real thing. We barely cook here.” 

“I very much doubt that,” Thor disagreed. Buck shrugged with a smug look, not denying the flattering satisfaction he got. Even if he didn't even make it. This was still his place. 

“Whatever you say big bud,” he settled with. 

“Hm. This is good,” Nat said. Clint and Steve nodded their agreement, and Bruce hummed. 

“I agree.” 

“Better than eggs, that's for sure,” Tony supplied.

Buck took slight amusement in the innocent remark, but didn’t mention it. Instead, he looked at Loki with an eye. 

“You're not going to eat, Loki?” he asked. Loki shook his head and sat back into his chair, arms crossed over his chest. 

“No. I do not need to.” 

Tony didn't miss the way Buck shot him a look, but he didn't question it. Instead, he just shrugged and enjoyed the rest of the meal. 

He liked Buck. He seemed fun enough, and really easy going, but dangerous. Interesting mix. It was a nice break from Loki's reserved nature. Although, he did seem to change around Buck. It was an interesting dynamic the two had. 

“So,” Buck started, his mouth full of food. That earned him a scornful glare from Loki. “Your first time in the real world eh? How you liking it?” 

Tony shrugged. 

“We haven't seen all that much yet. But from what we  _ have  _ seen, it's beautiful out here.” 

“The water is so nice,” Thor added, his voice loud, “But the chipmunks are not.” 

Buck laughed at that. 

“You guys really are a case.” 

“We're going to see the lights,” Natasha told him, “That's the only reason why we're out here.” 

Buck stopped chewing and raised a brow. 

“The lights?” he repeated in a confirmative way. Tony nodded, a new shade of love and adoration to his eyes. 

“Yah. The lights always go up on my birthday, and I want to see them in person,” he included excitedly, “Have you ever seen them?” 

“By the 'lights’ do you mean the lanterns?” 

Tony nodded eagerly. 

“Well in that case, yup. I have seen them. Dunno anybody who hasn't,” Bucky said before he directed a puzzled look at Loki, “And  _ you  _ are taking them there?” 

Loki rolled his eyes and drank the water that was set before him. 

“Shut up.” 

“Oooh, I see,” Buck grinned smugly. Loki glared at him through his cup. 

“Don't push it Bucky.” 

Buck lifted his hands and shoulders up and closed his eyes in retreat. 

“Hey man. Not sayin anything.” 

Bruce kept looking back and forth between Loki and Buck as the whole exchange went down. 

“You don't usually like helping people?” he spoke up. Loki snorted. 

“I do jobs. I don't help.” 

“But you're helping us.” 

“Yah, and whose fault is that?” 

“What?” Buck sounded. 

“I've got his bag,” Natasha explained, “Forced him to take us.” 

“Excuse me? You've managed to keep something hidden from him?” Buck asked. 

Loki visibly tensed at that, but didn't say anything, and instead, let Natasha smirk. 

“I have a way of hiding things,” she said. Everyone eyed her suspiciously, and Buck grinned. 

“Oooo, I  _ like  _ her.” 

Natasha narrowed her eyes, and Buck lifted his hands up again. 

“Oh no, I don't swing that way,” he chuckled, “I just admire anyone who can actually… Hide something from him.” 

Tony noticed that Loki went quiet, which, on the daily basis, would've been the norm. But for some reason, this time, it was a different kind of quiet. It was a hidden quiet. Tony couldn't explain how it made him feel. 

God. Just another thing added to the list of mysterious things about this dude. 

But also-

Swing that way? What did that even mean?

“Well, regardless, hope you guys make it there okay. The lights are a beautiful thing.” 

“Do you know why they do it?” Tony asked, pushing any suspicions of Loki to the back of his head. He needed to focus on something else. 

Buck nodded and shifted in his seat. 

“They're for the lost prince. Some say he ran away, which is complete idiotic bullshit, considering the kid was all all of, I don't know. One to two years of age when he disappeared. Some say he's dead. Some say he's off somewhere else, living a commoner life, not even knowing he's royalty. Some say he just… dropped off the face of this Earth. Nobody really knows,” Buck explained, “So, in honor of that, they lift lights up for him. Have done it every year since he went missing.” 

All the siblings listened carefully, intrigued by the story. 

“You know, it's odd though, at least, to me. That the king allows it. He's not exactly what you'd call the nicest guy,” Buck added, “But whatever. People do whatever the fuck they want these days.”

“The king?” Thor tilted his head, “He is not a kind one?” 

“Hah!” Buck snorted in contempt, “No way in hell. That dude is vicious. So glad I ain't apart of his stupid army. Got out just in time?” 

“Huh?” Bruce said, puzzled, “What do you mean? I thought people… I don't know, volunteered, and they were chosen.” 

“Chosen, yes,” Buck lifted a finger up, “But not always with consent. That's how it worked long before he was king, but he changed it up once he got the throne. Began gettin’ little lads and every strong man he could find. Been a while since he's last chosen anybody though. My guess is that he was finally satisfied with what he got.” 

“He sounds like a douche,” Tony muttered as he took another bite from his burger. Buck nodded his agreement. 

“Could agree with you there kiddo. Could definitely agree with you there.”

Throughout the whole conversation, Loki hadn't said a single word, and his eyes remained completely blank. 

~

  
"This way." 

Everyone had finally finished eating, and with full bellies and aching feet, were finally being led to their rooms. Buck had even gotten them all a new pair of clothes, since all of theirs were dirty and ragged. He also gave them a place to clean the garments they already wore, just in case they didn't like the clothes he provided.    


The group walked up a single set of stairs, which led to a hallway that had four rooms on each side.    


"These two are yours," Buck said as he pointed to two rooms that were in the middle of the hallway, opposite of each other. "You can stay in either or, I don't care, as long as nothing breaks and you don't leave a heapin of a damn mess."    


Loki nodded and patted Buck on the back.    


"Thank you," he said. Buck nodded and cupped the back of Loki's neck for barely a second.    


"Again. Anything for you."    
Loki opened up the door of the room on the left and walked in without a single word, leaving the siblings out there looking clueless. Natasha had looked up at Buck in suspicion.    


"Buck? Is that your actual name?"    


"Bucky is my name little lady. My real one isn't yours for the keeping, I'm afraid," he grinned. Natasha grunted.    


"Right. So, what the hell is up with you two? Loki treats us like we aren't even there but with you it's entirely different," Natasha questioned suspiciously.    


"Nat, lets just go," Steve protested as he opened the door. Bruce and Thor piled in, leaving Clint protectively by the door and Tony right beside him.    


Bucky's eyes seemed to cool ever so slightly, but it didn’t even seem to phase Natasha. She proudly held her ground.    


"There's a lot you don't know about him," he settled with, "All you should know is that you're with a dangerous person."    


Natasha scoffed, put out and unimpressed.    


"Is that so?"    


"I'd be careful with that mouth if I were you, little lady. You've got spice, but it could get you killed out in this world.”    


Natasha held up her chin defiantly, glaring straight at him.    


"I am not a little lady, and you won't refer to me as such. My name is Natasha, Bucky," she spat before walking in, barging straight past Clint, Steve, and Tony. Clint followed her inside, leaving Steve red with both nervousness and embarrassment.    


"W-we're sorry, she's not usually like that," he quickly apologized. 

Which, really, was kind of a lie.

But Bucky looked at Steve, and his gaze softened. He chuckled and gave a warm smile, which Steve definitely wasn't expecting. 

“Nah, I'm used to it. Still like her, she'd make a great fighter,” he contended, “Anyways. I'll try to find you all a pair of shoes, of the sort. Gonna be one hell of a journey without em.” 

He didn't say anything more after that, or even wait for a response. Instead, he finalized the night with a nod and walked away, leaving the two siblings out in the hallway alone. Steve let out a breath of relief and clenched his stomach.    


"For heaven's sake," he breathed out as he walked into the room, "I don't think I'm going to survive this journey." 

Tony rolled his eyes. 

“He literally just offered us shoes and you're still afraid of him?” 

Steve scoffed as he walked into the room. 

“Are you and I seeing the same person? That dude could snap  _ Thor's  _ neck in half,” he muttered before he disappeared.    


Tony didn't follow him in, but instead, looked at the door of Loki's room.    


It was probably a bad idea to go in there. A really, stupid, bad, foolish idea that was meant only for idiots. 

Which is why he did it.    


He knocked first. And then a second time. He then tried wiggling at the knob, only to find it locked.    


"Loki?" Tony called out. He waited, but no response.   


What was he expecting?    


With a roll of his eyes, Tony sauntered back to his room, his exhaustion taking its toll on him.    


God, he just needed to sleep.


End file.
